Arrancar Like Me
by HK-Revan
Summary: Dead Like Me crossover with Bleach. In which George goes to Japan and gets in trouble. Momo goes to America. Momo is trying hard to get what's coming to her.
1. Onward to Japan

And yet another fanfiction crossover. This time its from Dead Like Me and Bleach. For people who don't know about Dead Like Me you should watch it. For people who don't know Bleach you should read it.

In a way, these two different fandoms actually can exist in the same universe. Bleach is mostly stationed in Japan while Dead Like Me in is the US. The two separate agencies do not work together and not on a regular basis.

Also for people who know Dead Like Me I picked George. Why George? Because she's special and fun to poke.

Also as before, here's the only other Dead Like Me/Bleach fanfiction link.

http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3284451 / 1 / Dead Like Bleach

There are other fanfictions dealing with Dead Like Me Crossovers but they are hard to find. I found a nice Transformers crossover and a Star Wars one that I can't find again.

I still weep with frustrations whenever I try to find it.

Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Dead Like Me.

KKKKKKKKK

Voiceover:

_You ever get that feeling that the world is out to get you? Yeah, that feeling? Well I just found out that the world indeed was out to get me. No really. I mean it. Its that feeling you get when you're walking down a dark road and you know someone is following you with a bat with your name on it. _

_Stupid bat._

_Stupid world. _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Der Waffle House

"I'm going to Japan?" The blonde grim reaper girl shouted in disbelief and shock. She had just learned, roughly ten seconds ago, that she was going to Japan alone by herself to do some sort of exchange program.

"Yes." Her boss, roughly middle management, spoke in slow voice befit for one speaking to toddlers. "It'll be a good experience for you peanut."

Kiffany, the waitress, placed their orders on the table and walked away. She had learned early on that the group was strange and it was best not to get sucked in to whatever they were doing. She was one of the only living people who interacted on them daily. She is unaware of their grim reaper status.

The other three grim reapers currently habiting the dinner booth had their own reactions.

Mason, the habitually drugged up and dingy looking man, was munching on a muffin. He was nursing a hangover and as such did not trust himself to speak. He himself went to another country once before, bloody awful business that was. He had to reap thirty souls, mostly women and children. It did not help that he was sodding drunk as well. The overall job went well despite the fact he had to chase after a few of the wandering children's souls who thought how fun it would be to stick their hands through living people's bodies.

Roxy, a cop, drank her coffee and smiled in a motherly and yet dangerous way. Of the group, she was technically the second in command whenever Rube was away, which was not often. She was mature for her age despite being the second youngest. She also is armed but thankfully, instead she uses her sharp tongue and an I'll-rip-your-soul-out glare to silence people who obstructed her when she was doing her job. She did rip someone's soul out for pissing her off.

Once.

Got in loads of trouble but the fact she did it said something major about her temperament.

Daisy was a transfer from New York to Seattle. She had claimed to have died during the making of the Sound of Music and became a grim reaper. She would speak multiple times of sexual things she did for other famous actors when she was alive. It is unknown whether it is all talk or truth; they really did not want to find out. She was good company once George found out who Daisy really was.

Rube was the boss of this small group stationed in Seattle. In Soul Society terms, he can be considered the captain. He may have the authority but not the power. Grim reapers do not need to have the powers a soul reaper may need, reaps in American are not as hectic. He gets the names and the dates and gives them to his team. He is essentially middle management.

When they got their newest member, Georgia, he was the one to teach her that she was dead and she should deal with it. The others helped as examples, although Rube would not consider Mason a shining example of the undead life, of the grim reaper life.

He still wonders if the lesson has been learned or not. He was not sure with Georgia.

Lastly is Georgia or George. She was the youngest of the group and the least experienced. She also was a cynical lazy eighteen-year old before she died. She carried on those traits when she was dead too. However as she lived her un-life she grew up and slowly matured. It is ironic that in death she learns what it means to live.

These five grim reapers make up the 'external influence' division of Seattle. They work with people who died from accidents, suicides and homicides. It is important to state they do not kill people; they remove the soul before the person is killed. If they do not, the soul will be stuck in the body and deteriorate and rot. Grim reapers are messengers and their job is to convince the soul to pass over. Some people are more stubborn than others.

They mostly did work in Seattle and lived in the fringes of society.

"You'll like it. There will be new people, new experiences and new food." Roxy said in a rare good mood.

"But what about my job in Happy Time? My family? How…." George groaned. "Where am I going to get the money to go to Japan? To live in Japan?"

"It's all been worked out. In this exchange of personal you will get to experience their culture while we get someone to show how American grim reapers work." Rube pulled out a big book easily three inches thick and filled with red bookmarks.

"Rube? What the hell is that?" George did not like the look of the book. It reminded her of college. She dropped out of college to get away from the big books.

"It's a manual. You're supposed to read it on the airplane trip over." Rube pushed the book over to her. "Read the red bits first, they're pretty important."

Goerge flicked the book open. "It's in Japanese Rube. I don't read Japanese." She took a deep breath. The kanji changed into English before her eyes. She paused, searching her mind for a possible grievance. "I don't even speak Japanese."

"Don't worry about that." Mason spoke up; he had finished his muffin and was eying his fellow reapers plates. "When I went to Somalia I didn't speak any of their languages. But as it turns out I don't need to. Everything gets translated into plain old bloody Queen's English."

George groaned. "Okay fine that's good but what about living people?"

"You won't be around living people that much peanut. This exchange means you will be working in Soul Society. All the people in Soul Society are dead."

"Soul what?"

"Soul Society." Rube paused. He placed a hand under the table to grab a few more objects. "You'll need this too."

A cell phone, a folded black cloak and a scythe lied on the table. George just stared noncommittally, her eyes mostly straying on the scythe.

"For appearances sake." Rube said in explanation, gesturing to the scythe and black cloak. At her shocked expression he laughed. "Don't worry you're not taking the scythe, the cloak but not the scythe." He would not trust anyone with a scythe, especially not his kiddies.

"What's that then? A cell phone?" George was relieved that she did not have to bring the clunky thing with her.

"Yep. This is your communication device along with a GPS tracker." Rube smiled. "I bet this is better than post sticks correct?"

George grabbed the objects, slipping everything but the book into her bag. "So how long am I staying?"

"A few months maybe a year tops." Rube gave her another piece of paper. "Your contacts. They'll be dead so be careful as to not talk to thin air. Some people might think you're crazy. They'll open up a portal and be your guide to Soul Society."

George looked at the pictures. The two soul reapers in the picture were young looking men and they had Asian appearances. That was logical considering she was going to Japan.

"When am I supposed to leave?" George stuffed the photos into her bag.

"Your flights is in two hours."

"What?" George stood and scrambled out the door. She was going to be late.

A few seconds later, she walked back in and stuffed the book into her bag with as much dignity as she could muster.

She left again.

Rube held up the plane ticket and George stomped back in, snagged the said ticket, and cursed profusely under her breath.

Mason took this time to steal George's breakfast. "So, who we showing the place around? Hope it's a girl, a pretty girl."

"Vice Captain Hinamori Momo." Rube was still watching George's hasty exit. He shot Mason a scorching glare. "Mason, I'm warning you. No flirting. No joking. This is business. Be careful. Or so help me."

Rube did not really need to finish his statement. He was the boss for a reason.

Rube prayed George would read the darn book so she would know when to keep her head down. When he received the notice that George was going over to Soul Society he tried to protest. But by the time he read the note, the shadowy figure was gone. Rube was no idiot and he knew that trouble was brewing in the east.

Why would Soul Society request for George Lass? And to request a reaper exchange? Rube could not ignore the feeling in his gut that he just sent George into a lions den full of hungry lions.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Japan

After many hours, George's plane landed in Japan. After retrieving her bag, she started asking strangers how to get to Karakura Town. After many misses, she found someone who spoke English and told her how to get to Karakura Town.

As George traveled to Karakura Town via car, she realized that she could not see gravelings at all. She saw some souls but no gravelings.

That made her wonder. If they do not have gravelings in Japan what do they have? In America gravelings causes most of the deaths in her line of work. Most grim reapers can only see them out of the corner of their eyes but curiously enough George was able to see them full on.

George knew she was weird. She knew ever since she was five.

If George read the book, she would know. If George read the book, she would not have gotten herself in the trouble she's going to get herself in.

But then again, this story wouldn't be as fun now would it?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Karakura Town

In an unnamed park, a giant rip opened parallel from the ground. Two beings stepped out. One was tall and dark skinned while the other had a smaller stature and was pale as white paint. They were both dressed in white.

"Yammi don't cause any trouble." The shorter Espada said dispassionately. "We are not here to draw attention to ourselves."

"Of course Ulquiorra." Yammi rumbled, looking down at the smaller Espada. "Why do we have to repress our reiatsu so much?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "It is Aizen sama's wish for us to be able to sneak in undetected."

Yammi grunted. "Makes me feel weak."

Ulquiorra did not speak. He just gazed at his surroundings unnoticed by the humans. So far, the one they were waiting for has yet to arrive.

Five minutes later Yammi broke the silence. "Ya sure it's this place?"

"Yes. The two shinigami we captured told Aizen everything he wanted to know. They did not lie." Ulquiorra answered calmly, his face stoic. "This is the place."

Yammi grunted. This was extremely boring. The humans had no idea that the two were among them and there was nothing to do. They did not even know whom they are supposed to pick up. The two shinigami did not even know that much either except the appearance.

"An American blonde." Mused Yammi. "Foreigners…I wonder how she'll taste?"

" Yammi souls-" Ulquiorra stopped. He caught a flash of yellow. In the sea of black and various other hair colors, the blonde-haired person stood out.

What was strange was that he could not sense any reiatsu. Why would Soul Society be interested in a human without reiatsu? She would not be able to even see them. He narrowed his eyes.

They will soon see.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Soul Society.

The Commander General Yamamoto looked at his captains. There were two straight lines and only ten captains. Three defected and were now preparing to wage war with Soul Society.

He had just explained to them his recent plans. The captains who showed emotion were shocked that a foreigner from another country was coming to Soul Society. It was unheard of. In all the two thousand years that Soul Society was made never had they done this reaper exchange. He had only told them as much as they needed to know. Everything was top secret, even the two shinigami contacts he sent out only knew their contacts appearance.

Toshiro was the only one to raise objections other than Soi Fong. Toshiro did not like the fact that Momo was being sent to America.

"Sotachio-san, isn't fukutaicho Hinamori safer in Soul Society?" Toshiro rarely spoke during the meetings and his objection was heated with emotion.

"No." Yamamoto raised a hand to stop Toshiro's rebuttal. "She needs a place to recuperate. Soul Society unfortunately will remind her too much of Aizen. She still needs to recover from the damage he did to her."

Toshiro nodded. "Yes sir." Yamamoto was right. Hinamori still needed to recover, it was her captain after all that turned traitor. Aizen's betrayal shook all of soul society.

"Any other questions?" Yamamoto looked at his captains waiting.

"One sir." Soi Fong stared at Yamamoto. "How much do we know about 'grim reapers'?" It pained her to say it but they had nothing on grim reapers. As leader of second division, she should have eyes and ears everywhere. She was soon going to rectify that.

"Nothing. That is why we are having this exchange." Yamamoto stamped his walking stick onto the ground. Yamamoto glanced at the twelfth division captain. "Kurotsuchi-taicho there will be no experimenting. This is a cordial visit. You will not make this an international incident."

Mayuri grumbled. He was probably the only one waiting for the new arrival. This Georgia could be his newest experiment. Oh well, he'll just have to sneakier. "Of course not Sotachio-san."

"You are all dismissed."

The captains dispersed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

This is chapter one. So? What do you readers think? Does the two separate works fit together? Is it mystifying?

What did you like? What didn't you like?

Please tell me in a form of a review.


	2. George get breaked punched and incerated

Voiceover:

_All my life I have avoided__ doing anything. That was the only way I could avoid disappointment. Unfortunately, for me, all the avoiding built up, the scale was tipped against me, and somehow I was chosen as the landing spot for a space toilet. _

_I became famous as the girl- who- got- killed- by- a- toilet seat. _

_Thus began my life as a Grim Reaper._

_Yipppee. (Can you hear the sarcasm?) _

KKKKKKKKKKKK

George stepped out of the taxi and sighed. She took her traveling bag and trudged through the park-filled people. Her black cloak fluttered about her, invisible to the Living. When she unfolded the cloak in the taxi, she found a post stick telling her to wear it and not worry about looking weird.

So, with great reluctance, she donned the black cloak over her regular, normal, clothes and set out to meet her two contacts. She walked around aimlessly, looking for anyone unusual.

She found them. There were two people, one impossibly taller than the other was. The taller one had a funny looking hole in his stomach. She could even see through the other end.

_Poor bastard_

Imagine going through your afterlife with a huge hole in your stomach. The other one did not look wounded. He had an expression to rival that of drywall. Everyone else ignored them. George assumed they were ghosts. Strange funny ghosts who felt _wrong_ to her out but ghosts and thus they could not harm her.

Strange thing about being insubstantial, you can't touch anything. The souls they reap cannot touch things. When George first died, a man ran right through her, horrible experience. As such, souls cannot hit or injure a Grim Reaper.

"Hello." George said timidly. She approached them and noticed that everyone else ignored her as well. It was odd occurrence that she could not understand how it occurred just that it made her job much easier when people are not pointing at her. With a sigh of relief, she dumped her traveling bag on the ground and shifted the weight of her backpack.

Even though she was dead, she still had a body and carrying bags still tired her out. Since she had to interact with people, she had a body that resembled a living one with all the aches and pains to go with it. She had beating heart and all the toys that go with a living body. Everything works. Everything.

George was not really a fan of magic but after a year or so on the job, she figured that the Big Guy in the sky did some hoodwinking illusion thing so that the Grim Reapers could do their job.

The two ghosts looked at her. The bigger one was licking his lips and the smaller one was scrutinizing her with his green eyes.

"Have you guys seen these two people?" George took out crumpled paper where the contact information was written. "I'm supposed to meet them here."

The smaller one spoke, the leader of the two. "We are here in their behalf. They are currently detained and cannot be reached at the current moment."

George raised an eyebrow and studied her paper. "Do you have the seal thingy?"

A small wooden seal was produced. George looked at it and compared it with the one on the paper. They were identical except the one produced had funny red stains on it.

_It looks like blood. Ick._

"Is that blood?" George asked, stuffing her paper back into her backpack. "What happened to the other two guys?"

"It does not matter woman. You will come with us." The smaller one pocked the seal and with a flick of his finger, a big black gaping hole appeared. The bigger one got in and the smaller one grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her into it. He was strong for a small scrawny looking thing.

"Wait my bag!" George said in protest. The portal closed, shutting off all light and leaving George with only her backpack and the clothes on her back.

_Jerk_

Everything was black except for a weird neon green road that appeared under the other two ghost's feet. George nearly fell if it was not for the green-eyed rude one who held onto her arm.

Once George found out the neon green road was stable she breathed in a sigh of relief. They walked and walked in silence. After what seemed like ages, the other end of the tunnel opened up.

The place was white. The walls were white. The ceilings were white. The floor was white. If it were not for her black cloak or clothes, George would have panicked about becoming colorblind.

"Come this way." The green-eyed one started walking and at a brisk pace. The taller one followed easily keeping pace. George had to jog towards them just to keep up.

They went right.

Left.

Right again.

Left.

Left.

Straight.

Right.

Left.

Straight.

_This is nuts. Who makes a house like a freaking maze!_

George was staring to get lost and confused and a migraine on top of that. She was also getting hungry. Peanuts do not feed people no matter what airline people say. Her life as a Grim Reaper was like being alive but you are stuck with a job where you do not get paid for it and it is a public service. You don't get acknowledged either. You also get some heckling and screaming from souls in denial.

After what seems like a long time, they found a hallway connected to a door. There was a sofa placed near the wall. The sofa was white as well.

"Wait here." The green one walked through the door, the tall one following him.

_What am I? A dog? What's next? Sit? Fetch? Play dead?_

George immediately went over to the sofa and sat down, resting her tired feet. She jerked her backpack on the ground and opened it up. This place reminded her of the principal's waiting place, the doctor's waiting place, a waiting place in which she will be bored out of her mind.

George took out the book. "Might as well get something done." She said to nobody in particular.

She started reading the red sections. The book had English words accompanied by pictures.

"Reiatsu…" George mumbled to herself. She soon lost herself in the book. She was so lost she didn't notice someone walk right up to her and then yank the book away.

"Hey! I'm not done yet." George glared at the interloper.

The being before her was robed in white like the other two. He had a sword poking out of his clothes and the weirdest expression on his face. She could not tell if his eyes were open or not but assumed they were open because he was flicking through her book. George walked over to the silver haired man and took her book back.

"Aw, it was just getting interesting." Whined the man, face turned towards her.

George rolled her eyes. "Ever hear of asking for permission?" She tucked the book in the crook of her arm.

The man's grin grew. "Later then." He pointed at the now open door. "Aizen-sama wants to talk to ya."

"Aizen?" George blinked. "Who?"

The man's grin grew even bigger. "You'll find out. It's also on page 666 in your book."

George rolled her eyes again.

_666? How cliché. One would expect him to be evil incarnate if he really is on page 666 in the manual. He could actually be a nice person who takes care of orphans. _

She walked through the door and into a huge room. She looked across the room spotting her two escorts and a huge load of strange people. They were all dressed funny and from her perspective, some of them had holes in their bodies. One was wearing a spoon thing and was looking at her chest.

_Men, even dead, they still think with only their anatomy._

"Welcome Grim Reaper-san." A clear strong voice said, causing George's heart to skip a beat.

She looked up and up. On a pillar sat a throne, on the throne sat a man.

"Hello..." George paused. "Who are you?"

The man smiled and chuckled. George shivered at the sound. Creepy, the voice reminded her of a particularly nasty sixth grade teacher. The one that accused her of cheating and made sixth grade hell for her.

"I am Sosuke Aizen." The man said calmly. "These are my Espada."

_Sword?_

George wondered why Aizen would refer to the other ten people in the room as swords. They did not look like weapons except for the big one who looked like a mountain.

"I see you have met my lieutenant Gin Ichimaru." George turned her head to see the fox man, Gin, wave.

"My other lieutenant Kaname Tosen." A dark skinned man appears next to Aizen, a plastic visor over the upper part of his face.

"I am sure you have many questions."

_No shit Sherlock. __Why is everything eye- blinding white? Why do your people have holes through their bodies? Who made the only girl on your team wear such a ridiculous outfit?_

George thought all these things silently but did not say them. She was the first American Grim Reaper to be in this 'exchange' program and she did not want to mess it up. It was First Contact. Mess First Contact up and you are screwed for the rest of your afterlife. Rube would kill her. Then Roxy would yell, Mason would laugh and Daisy would be Daisy.

"But first, what is your name? I cannot call you Grim Reaper all the time."

"Mill-" George stopped. She could tell them her actual name and not her fake one. "Georgia Lass or George."

"Georgia?" Aizen smiled lightly. "What a pretty name."

_Oh pleas, __not another Daisy. I could barely handle the first one. _

George smiled her lips thin. "I prefer-"

"Why the hell are we doing this? Let's just get to the freaking point." The spoon man spoke, his voice loud and cutting. "How the hell can you see us if you have no Fucking reiatsu!"

Instead of being angry, Aizen was amused.

George shot the spoon man a glare. "Can't anyone who is a reaper see a fellow reaper. We all do the same work. Geez, get a chill pill."

The spoon man was offended. Before her eyes, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. A static sound followed his little trick.

"Jesus Christ." Swore George, backing up quickly. "What the hell was that?"

"I am Nnoitra Fifth Espada." The tall man said sneering. "That was sonido."

George stared blankly at Nnoitra.

_That helped me how?__ Note the sarcasm in my monologue. _

"You don't have reiatsu and yet you can see us." Nnoitra seemed greatly offended by that. He smirked at her lecherously. "Once Aizen is done with you, you're free game. You don't have much of a rack but you'll do." He leered at her.

_Pervert_

George kicked Nnoitra in the shin. Were he shorter, she would have slapped him. But as it was neither were good to do, same result, same pain, different injury.

A crack sound resounded in the big room.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Swore George hobbling on one foot, she was doing the I-kicked-something-too-hard-and-I-think-I-broke-something-dance. She did indeed break her big toe but her Grim Reaper abilities healed her toe in seconds.

She stopped dancing and faced the grinning Nnoitra. "What are you made of? Metal?"

"I have the strongest heirro of all the Espada. Your puny kick did nothing to me." Proclaimed Nnoitra.

_Iron skin? Humph, suits him.__ Maybe he has a metal brain._

George scowled. She really did not have any to say. She was amazed that the Soul Scoiety reapers were so powerful. She was a bit jealous too. All they get was an ageless body and really fast healing.

"Nnoitra, since you seem so eager, I believe a certain task falls to you." Aizen spoke again, a faint smile on his face making him look sinister.

George did not like the equally sinister grin that adorned Nnoitra face. She really did not like it when Nnoitra shoved his hand through her chest. George coughed up blood and collapsed onto the floor, a bloody hole through her chest and back.

_Fucking bastard_

"Looks like your hopes were for nothing Aizen-sama." Nnoitra said with fake sadness. It was so much fun shoving his hand into the blonde woman's chest. A bit boring but it made him happy for the time being.

"You bastard." George stood eyes dark with anger. "What the hell was that for? You ruined my favorite shirt!"

Her shirt was indeed ruined. It had a hole in it and was covered in fresh blood.

"What the fuck?" Exclaimed a tall blue haired man, disbelief in his eyes. "Shinigami do not heal that fast! No one does."

All the other Espada were now looking at George interested for once expect for one person who was leaning against the wall dozing.

"Of course not Grimmjow." Aizen was pleased. "So the rumors are true. The Grim Reapers cannot die."

_Well duh, I could've told him that. He didn't have to get someone to punch a hole into me. _

"No duh." George said sarcastically, her patience quickly drying up. "I'm dead. Of course I can't die again."

"Unfortunately the soul reapers of Soul Society does not have such an ability." Aizen explained. "I do apologize for that Georgia-san. It was just to test a theory."

_I really don't like how the pink one is looking at me. _

"Aizen-sama can I study her?" Asked the pink haired man with glasses. "There are so many things that are mysteries to us. I am certain I can solve those mysteries."

_See. Told ya. __I am not going to be an experiment for nobody._

"No Szayel." Aizen rebuked Szayel. "There are other things to be done."

_I really don't like how that sounds either. Why am I getting the distinct impression something bad is going to happen?_

George decided then and there that she was among bad company and screw the exchange thing. She wanted to go home. She took one step back and bumped into Gin. She stopped and took a few steps forward away from Gin.

"Hey woman, do you know what's it like to be obliterated?" Asked Nnoitra, sticking his tongue out displaying a five tattooed on his tongue.

_I really don't want to know. Really. _

"Uh..nooo." George said warily. She then caught sight of a red dot growing on Nnnoitra's tongue.

_What is that?_

"Cero."

George saw red, literally. Instinctively she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her head to shield herself. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. George cautiously opened her eyes.

_Crap on a stick._

She was in her old clothes, the ones she died in. She was insubstantial. Again.

"What is wrong with you retard!" George snapped at Nnoitra angrily. "First you punch a hole in me then you incinerate my body. What? Do you have a hole in your head?"

"How did you guess?" Nnoitra asked surprised.

George fumed. What was left of her body was ashes. This exchange was not what she thought it would be. It was really suspicious. What kind of leader has their people so bloodthirsty?

"Interesting." The voice came from behind her.

George jumped five feet in the air before whirling around. Aizen was standing there, a small black ball in his hand.

"What's interesting?" Asked George warily.

"You do have reiatsu. It's at a decent size as well." Aizen fingered the ball in his hand thoughtfully. "Had you died in Japan you would've most certainly been made into a shinigami."

_Well now that I know how bloodthirsty the shinigami are here I think it was better that I died in Seattle. _

"Like him?" George jerked her finger at Nnoitra, clearly offending him. "_Fuck _no."

"Oh no. Not like him." Aizen laughed. "He is not a shinigami."

_Woah. Wait. __Stop. Freeze. Rewind. _

"He's not a shinigami?" George asked cautiously. "Then what is he?"

"An arrancar. A hollow with shinigami powers." Gin spoke up twirling a familiar looking book in his hand. "This book is funny."

_What a second…_

"What's a hollow?" George knew in her non-existent bones that a truth was being illuminated for once during this 'exchange'.

"A hollow and I quote." Gin flicked up the book and read out loud. "A being that has a hole in its body. It eats souls. It is really big and violent, usually not intelligent. If you see one get out of the area. A shinigami would be dispatched to destroy it. Hollows and shinigami are enemies of each other. Don't get in the way."

_Ooohhhh….wait a second__….._

Everything clicked. Everything clicked during a moment when it was too late. George's eyes widened and a curse flew from her lips. "You are not Soul Society?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Nope." Gin's smile held no happiness in it. "Tousen, I and Aizen are shinigami but we are no long afflicted with them."

_The shit hits the fan. _

"What's on page 666?" George was dreading the answer.

Gin brightened up. "It's about Aizen. Let me read it." He looked at Aizen, asking for permission. Aizen nodded. "Let's see...here it is. Aizen is the former captain for the fifth squad in Soul Society. He has turned traitor and is trying to take over Soul Society. He is currently wanted by the Gotie 13. If you ever see him run the other way before he sees you." Gin looked up. "There's not much there about Aizen. See."

Gin held up the page. Aizen's picture was on there as well as big emboldened letters: **Wanted**.

_More shit hits the fan._

"Aw crap." George groaned. "Let me guess. You and your Espada ambushed the two contacts. Tortured them, got them to tell you what they were doing and decided to intercept the meeting?"

"How astute." Aizen said in congratulations.

_The fan is smothered in shit._

"Now what are you going to do?" George asked in a frank voice. She didn't fear death, she's dead.

"Gin, give her back her book." Aizen ordered pleasantly.

Gin gave George her book back. "Oh wait. Can I take this?" Gin ripped out a page of the book. It was his profile.

"Why not? It's not like it's my book." George paused. Damn, it wasn't her book. She just let someone rip a page out of the book. It was probably Rube's book and knowing Rube he wants his stuff back in the condition he leant them.

She was doomed.

Gin hurried back to her. "This too." He took another out. George briefly caught flash of yellow before the paper was stuffed in his shirt.

George snapped the book shut with a loud clap sound. She glanced at Aizen. "Can I go now?" She asked neutrally.

"Of course, I only wanted to meet you…." Aizen pauses for dramatic affect.

_The other shoe drops. _

"But I want you to do one tiny little thing for me." Aizen held out the ball. "Here, hold it."

It was the Orb of Distortion. Aizen had a hunch. If this worked, it will be good for him. If it didn't then he'll find some way to kill her or let Szayel experiment on her to further help his cause.

"Is it a bomb?" George asked dryly, eyeing the small ball. She had to be prepared for the worst.

"Of course not." Aizen stepped closer. "Here."

George looked at the ball dubiously before taking it from Aizen's hand. She held it up and eyed it. It was purplish black and normal for once. It was also astoundingly round. She half expected it to spray water like a clown's toy.

_Looks like I got worked up all for nothing. Phew. _

She rolled the ball between her fingers before moving her arm to hand it back to Aizen. "It's wei-"A few dark tendrils sprouted from the ball and latched onto George. Then a bright light filled the room and the book dropped from numb fingers.

As everyone stared at the light and the inevitable transformation, the book was open at a page. It said this:

If you were to find a small black ball don't touch it. Especially if Aizen is holding it. Contact the proper authorities and stay away from the ball. That means you Georgia Lass.

-Higher Management

KKKKKKKKKK

There ya go.

Here's a preview of the next chapter.

Voice over:

_The last I said before I died was two words. _

_Aw shit._

_Now?_

_You can probably guess that things were different this time. _

_They were. _

_Horrendously so. _

_It was worse. I actually saw my life flash by me and I just realized what a complete moron I was. Then again I realized that when I became a Grim Reaper. _

_But this time around when I saw my life flash by me I felt someone else watch my life as if it was hers and I had the sneaking suspicion it was. _

_The Inner Me. _

_Or rather as most people would say: _

_The Inner Pain in the Butt._

_A Me that is not Me but is Me cause that's all Me is. _

_Me. _

_The strange thing is, I don't know what to call her, this Me. _

_And she doesn't know what to call herself. _


	3. Hollow George

Voiceover: 

_The last__ words I said before I died was two words. _

_Aw shit._

_Now?_

_You can probably guess that things were different this time. _

_They were. _

_Horrendously so. _

_It was worse. I actually saw my life flash by me and I just realized what a complete moron I was. Then again I realized that when I became a Grim Reaper. _

_But this time around when I saw my life flash by me I felt someone else watch my life as if it was hers and I had the sneaking suspicion it was. _

_The Inner _**Me**

_Or rather as most people would say: _

_The Inner Pain in the Butt._

_A _**Me**_ that is not Me but is Me cause that's all Me is. _

_**Me**_

_The strange thing is, I don't know what to call her, this _**Me**

_And she doesn't know what to call herself._

_Now we have a problem._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Approximately ten seconds ago, George Lass, resident soul reaper of Seattle of the External Influence division, did something out of character. She literally walked up to Fate and challenged it to a staring match. 

She lost. 

George was not one to tempt Fate. In fact, she did her best to be as lazy as she could without dying from malnutrition. Only by the constant nagging of her mother, that George got through life by the skin of her teeth. 

George was the epitome of passivity. It was only after her subsequent death that she learned that while she was right in the fact death will come and get you, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy whatever existence you have.

That was probably why she even touched the weird ball thing. She wanted out. She wanted to go home. She did not want to be anywhere near Aizen and his posse. 

It was a shame that at the one moment she wanted to actually do something she had no choice in the matter. The strings of Fate were wrapped tightly around her and they subtly directed her to her destiny, to her duty in un-life, whether she wanted to or not.

A man may make his own destiny but that doesn't mean that destiny had no say in what kind of man destiny bestowed said destiny to. One does not circumvent Fate, one fights and bitches about it and tries their hardest to kick and scream through life from birth to death. 

George just happened to be the type of person who gets dragged by their lapels through life. She better shape up, or she might not get through her second existence unscathed.

The light died. 

George chucked the stone away from her as soon as she could move. She felt cold, a gnawing hunger and a strange hollowness in her body. She felt bewildered, angered and strangely scatterbrained. It was as if, there was another set of thoughts, closely mirroring hers but not identical, a migraine in the making, in other words.

"What the hell was that?" She paused, shuddering. "Wait. Never mind. I don't want to know."

_Really__ I don't. Now I should keep my mouth shut and find a way back home from this hellhole._

_  
_Aizen caught the stone and looked at George a bit disappointed. "It seems the experiment bore no fruit." 

_I am no an experiment you gelled up freak._

The pink one, Szayel, looked eager. He was rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist about to get a new test subject.

_Ugh, pinky looks happy. Must run away._

Nnoitra laughed. "Of course not. Except for the hole she's still doesn't have any reiatsu."

_What hole?_

At that statement, George checked her body…er spirit form. Her midsection had a hole in it, a small, somewhat round, hole no larger than her fist. She pulled her shirt up slightly to look at the hole. Tentatively, nervously, she poked the hole with a forefinger before cringing. 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _

"What the hell is this?" George asked in a slow threatening tone. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Aizen was not perturbed at her yelling at him. 

Nnoitra laughed. "Looks like the shinigami got some teeth."

"What does that mean pirate boy?" Spat George, directing all her negative emotions at Nnoitra. At that moment, she wasn't in the mood to be insulted especially by the person who was a source of her negativity.

Nnoitra growled, sticking his tongue out in what he thought to be a sexy look. "I like the feisty ones."

_Ewwwwww_

George recoiled. "That's disgusting." She shouted, forgetting in that brief moment of repulsion that she had a hole in her stomach that was equally disgusting. 

"Enough Nnoitra." Aizen indicated to the table that had magically appeared. "Sit please Georgia-kun. I have a proposition for you." 

Nnoitra grumbled but complied. All sat, including George. Only Gin and the dark blind guy did not. Gin had grabbed her bag and placed next to her seat, grinning all the while. 

Geprge sat between the only girl of the group and the sleeping guy. Nnoitra was sitting across from her, leering. George was uncertain at who he was leering at. She assumed he was staring at the other girl due to the most addressing fact that her outfit looked like one from a porn movie. 

Aizen was at the head of the table. He spoke, explaining what he wanted to do, his goals and who the Espada were. He explained what was what and who was who and how exactly this was a very dangerous world and without guidance she would most likely find herself dead, again.

Throughout the entire thing, Geroge stared at him in disbelief. He was certainly a wacko. 

"Wait…" George rubbed her face with one hand. "You want to become the Shinigmai king?"

Aizen nodded once.

"And you're going to take over Soul Society?"

Another nod. 

"You're going to use one hundred thousand souls to make a key to get into Heaven and in order to do so; you're going to kill one hundred thousand people?"

Nod. 

"You hollowfied me on a whim?"

Nod. 

"Are you insane?"

Aizen caught himself before he nodded once more.

_Dear god, I'm in the vicinity of a crazy power hunger murderous traitor who could __most likely obliterate me from existence. I think he also looks like Superman._

George snorted. "You're a complete an utter nutjob. There is no way I'm going to join this nutty little crusade of yours. I already have a job. Two jobs actually and only one of them gets me a paycheck. The bills don't pay themselves."

She stood, grabbing her backpack. "I'm leaving. I'm going home."

George turned, determined to walk away from this bloodthirsty group and go home. Something in her mind, an instinct, a forgotten sense was telling her to leave and far away as possible. While she didn't have a particular strong self-preservation sense she did have a strong radar for mass massacre. All reapers develop one. Hers was ringing rather loudly. 

George disliked reaping after a mass murder. There were so many souls, so many confused people, so much loss sleep. She was certain a hundred thousand souls constituted as a massacre, or maybe a calamity of sorts. Also, the balance wouldn't be pleased if so many souls were sent of to the Afterlife. There was bound to be some sort of backlash. She really didn't want to deal with it. Also, she needed advice on the crazy hole currently in her abdomen.

_Rube would know. Of course he would, he's been here before the dinosaurs. _

"Georgia-san, are you certain you know how to get home?" 

_Shit_

She stopped. Turned around to look at Aizen and his crew, opened her mouth, ready to give them a piece of her mind regardless if they could wipe her off the spiritual map. 

Ring

Ring

George blinked. The cell phone Rube got her was ringing. It continued ringing as she dug it out of her backpack. She flicked it open. "Hello."

_How the hell did it reception here?__ Not that I'm complaining but still it's really fishy._

She and everyone else in the room could hear the other person on the line. "Hello peanut, how are you?"

George looked at the other occupants in the room. "I'm fine Boss."

_No. I'm not. Save me!_

"That's good. How is Soul Society, are they treating you well?"

_If well means __getting incinerated, then yeah. _

George looked again at the occupants in the room. "It's …ah… really clean here."

_I have to admit that. It is__ pretty clean here in hell. Then again I never thought hell would be so eye blinding white, sulfur and brimstone seemed more hellish. _

"That's great. Well you're officially off duty so you don't have to do anymore reaping till you get back."

_Whoopee, good news. _

"That's great." 

"Are you okay peanut? You sound strange, did you catch a cold?"

_No I did not catch a cold. I am trying to speak to you without blurting out that I have been kidnapped and the people who kidnapped me could most likely kill me. Even though I'm dead. _

"Wah?" George gulped. "Naw, just a sore throat."

"Good. Can't have you getting sick peanut. Have fun. Good bye"

"Heh. Good bye." He hung up. George closed the phone. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh. 

_My life sucks. Why didn't I just die?_

She went back to the table and sat then. She then proceeded to band her hand on the table. Banging one's head on a wall seemed more logical but then again, she wanted to sit down while bashing her head. 

"I knew you are temperamental you twerp." Nnoitra said his long tongue hanging out of his mouth like a big slab of meat. "Bonkers."

George twitched and looked at Nnoitra with an unreadable expression on her face.

_I swear, he's the 'Mason' of the group.__ God, I just want to shove my foot up his ass so far he would be eating shitting out of his mouth._

She glared at him, daring him to do anything to piss her off. 

He complied. 

In a blur of motion, George grabbed his outstretched tongue and with a great toss, threw Nnoitra across the table and into the opposite wall with a loud resounding crash. She then stood, paused to wipe the slime off her hand and face and stomped over to where Nnoitra was.

Nnoitra was in a standing position, trying to soothe his tongue's pain. The girl had a strong grip, surprisingly for a small slip of a girl. As he tried to make sure his tongue still worked, he caught sight of an Angry Female. 

He didn't have a chance. Fifth Espada he may be, but the gods that control the Fates were against him. He soon learned, as George had, you don't fuck with the Fates.

In a blink of an eye, a dark and very powerful reiatsu pushed down on him. The originator of the reiatsu was cracking her knuckles, the reiatsu, itself, was massive and oppressive. 

Nnoitra found that couldn't even breathe. He was on his knees and staring at the girl whose reiatsu brought him down. The girl was giving him an evil glare, trying to kill him with her eyes alone. 

He noticed things. He noticed how a visible dark aura manifested itself and cloaked itself around her. He noticed how her eyes were pitch black except for two golden irises. He noticed a strange white structure growing from her lower jaw up to her forehead. 

He noticed this even as his lungs started creaking in protest, threatening to collapse. 

As George stared Nnoitra down, Gin looked sideways at Aizen. 

"This an illusion of your doing?" 

Aizen shook his head. "No. This is the power of a new hybrid."

"Hmmm." 

Gin went back to watching the show. 

"_Pervert_." The voice that emanated from George didn't sound human, it sounded very alien, very hollow. "_You're going to pay for licking my face with that awful probably germ infested tongue_."

Nnoitra grinned widely. He had new prey. There was no doubt that her reiatsu dwarfed his but she had no battle experience. To bring this one under his dominance would be gratifying. Besides, females have to learn their place.

"_Apologize or else_." Spat the hollow that wore George's face, the white mask growing ever further across her face. 

"No." Egging newly made hollows were fun, especially hybrids. 

"_Bast_-" Whatever Hollow George was about to say was drowned out by Aizen's clapping. 

She turned to look at Aizen, her reiatsu flared about her, flickering around her like living tendrils of shadow, her visible aura covering her form. Aizen smiled in a paternal way still unconcerned in the murderous look she shot him. 

"It appears that the hollowfication worked." Aizen looked at the half-masked George with interest. "Tell me, what's your name?"

Hollow George flipped him the birdie. "_Screw you_." 

Massive reiatsu bore down on the newly made hybrid; bring her to her knees just like Nnoitra. She tried to breathe, the oppressive reiatsu threatened to crush her lungs. 

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.**

"Please be polite." Aizen said still smiling, even as he was emanating impressive reiatsu. He kept her in her kneeled position for a full minute before letting up. 

Hollow George collapsed on the ground, coughing hoarsely. Pain was a new experience. Pain was a definitely new experience. 

Pain was a great equalizer. 

_**I don't want to be equal.**_

Hollow George was hoisted in the air by Aizen's hand, brought up to his eye level. He was still pleasant. "Now, let us see…" 

The hollow inside George could do nothing as Aizen ripped the mask off George's face, crumpling it in one hand. The reiatsu faded away, evaporating completely. Her eyes had shifted back into normal human ones, albeit dazed eyes, but human. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

George then passed out. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Momo looked at the group of people that greeted her. She bowed. They bowed, the younger man clumsily and the older man stifly. The two women of the group bowed more gracefully than the men. 

Introductions were made, various threats exchanged between the dark skinned woman and the young man, and Momo was introduced to pizza. The External Influence divison had prepared a party for her appearance. They had pizza and beer. 

It was a nice party. Momo was still guarded but she was more relaxed, less tense. It helped that her zanpakuto was still in Soul Society. There were zero hollow activity in Seattle and she would not need her zanpaktuo. If there can a case she would, then she would just use her kido. 

Momo was to live with Daisy despite the numerous objections raised by Mason, who wanted Momo to go home with him. Roxy solved the issue by punching Mason in the gut and dragging him away. Roxy was temped to shoot Mason but didn't have her gun at the moment. Rube apologized for their behavior but Momo merely giggled. It reminded her of the eleventh division. Those memories led to another before Mom was severely depressed. 

She sat on the bed, unaccustomed to the style of mattress in the apartment. Momo stared through the windows, at the luminescent moon, and whispered. "Aizen-sama."

She wasn't stupid. Momo knew that she was sent here to keep her safe, to clear her head, and to help her recover her health. She was going to save Aizen from the despicable Gin. It didn't matter what everyone else thought, Aizen was the victim, he was being manipulated and she was going to save her captain.

Meanwhile Rube had called George, checked that she was okay and hung up. He trusted his instincts and he knew that Fate had another duty for him. Wherever George was treading, she would tread alone. 

As do all Grim Reapers. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal. 

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen. 

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout. 

Also, a challenge. Can anyone guess why hollow George is more aggressive than George?

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	4. Running

And yet another fanfiction crossover

Voiceover:

_If there was one thing George was exceptionally good at was evading. She could avoid nearly everything. She made laziness an art form_

_She gave her mother an ulcer for her sheer laziness and refusal to participate in life. _

_It's amazing at what George did to her environment in order to achieve absolute nothing. _

_Not that her mother was an ornament but to George her world was her and her only. _

_All the things __George did was to avoid the pain of disappoint, the pain of sorrow, any kind of pain. But with that avoidance she also was void of achievement, happiness and joy. _

_In life she was a ghost, in dead she was alive. _

_Had George cared, she would've rolled her eyes at the sheer irony and go back to running. _

_But she didn't. She was too busy running._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hueco Muendo

George opened her eyes, and sat up. For a brief second she thought she had woken up and was going to trudge to the usual meeting place and get her post stick note. However, after that brief second her eyes were met with white.

_Shit, it wasn't a nightmare. _

She groaned. Loudly. With a mutter she brought her hand up to her face to massage her temples in irritation only to notice a suspicious yellow sticky note attached to it.

"Take a bath. There are some clothes in the closet." George read out loud. "Gin will come for you."

George huffed and crushed the note.

_Order me around will they? Just like my mother but with none of the yelling._

She scooted out of bed and went over to the closet. She opened it and was greeted with white and black clothing. George poked at the clothing until she found one that she liked.

_I hate dresses._

George never liked dresses. There was something about it being so confining that ticked her off. George wanted to be free like a bird.

In a flurry of movement, George went to the bathroom and took a shower. Water cascaded down her form, dripping into the hole that was in her abdomen. This reality or nightmare was all too real as George stared at the hole.

She heard a knocking sound but ignored it. She was going to take a bath and she didn't care if she made Gin wait. Nope, she really didn't.

She dried herself and took the pair of clothes that looked the least restrictive. She also chose one that was at least modest. There was no way she was going to wear the funny clothes that the other woman wore.

Finally, when she was done she went to the door and opened it. The foxy man from before was standing there, a disapproving look on his face.

"Ya take as long as Ran-chan when dressing." He said, not exactly angry. "Well, follow me."

George followed. They walked in silence; pass many doors and other creepy people like the weirdos from before.

They arrived at a dome place.

George felt a twinge of apprehension when she read the sign. It said 'training room'. Training and George don't equal success. It equals a crying teacher and a bored George.

"Halibel-chan." Gin said waving to a white clothed woman.

George ignored the following few minutes, daydreaming, deciding and wondering what she should write on her last will and testament.

Minutes later she regretted her choice.

Why?

George was running, really fast, and screaming the entire time. A strange dog thing was chasing her.

"George-san, summon your hollow or you're going to be devoured." Said Gin encouragingly.

George didn't say anything but continued running, trying really hard not to trip or fall. George never knew how she would do under pressure; she never did put herself under such pressure and would never know.

Now she knows.

Gin and Halibel watched as George did the impossible. It was impossible because George didn't have reiatsu. Well, her hollow side did and after numerous tests, Szayel declared that her shinigami powers were bound and by summoning her hollow side she would be able to use reiatsu but only hollow powers.

The hole was also a strange thing. Did the hollowfication take over so much of the shinigami that a hole appeared? Did it take a part of her soul? For days, Szayel puzzled about these questions before releasing George.

By his estimation, George should not have any powers unless her hollow takes over. It seems Szayel was being proved wrong.

George used shunpo.

"One step…two..three…five.." Gin's eyes widened slightly. "Ten.."

After twelve, she collapsed.

"Stop." Commanded Halibel, effectively stopping the hollow dog.

"Ano…" Gin's lips curled in an ever widening smile. "This is interesting."

Halibel had to agree. "Again?"

Gin nodded. "After she gains her second wind of course."

Meanwhile George lied on the floor panting. She had no clue what happened but whatever did saved her from being eaten by the stupid dog.

As she lied there, she heard a voice inside her telling her to let her loose, to let go, to hunt, to feed. George ignored the voice. She lived with her mom for years, there was no way she was going to allow a nagging voice take her over.

Especially since right now, herself was the only thing she could control. Her fate, her life, her destiny were in the hands of crazy megalomaniac with dreams of Godhood. If she lost her control of herself she might as well kiss herself goodbye.

_Shut the hell up!__ Bother me and I'll let myself get eaten!_

Peace and quiet finally, until they send the damn dog out to chase her again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile, George's lonely bag was found by a nice couple who sent it back to America.

It was now stuck in the US postal system on its way to George's house where Momo was currently living.

The sooner it gets to George's house the better. But, fate never made life easy for its chosen, now did it?

Nope.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout.

As for the shunpo…I think under pressure George could do amazing things.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	5. NG

Voiceover:

_Did you know that there are other types of Grim Reapers?_

_I sure didn't. _

_Well, now I do but that is not the point._

_It seems for each type of religion or culture there are different Reapers. These reapers usually stay in their own areas and rarely cross each other, something about jurisdiction and pride__. It helped that humans didn't traverse that much in the past._

_Or maybe it was the huge confusion during world wars. _

_It begets the question, what came first the Reapers or the Human?_

_I am sure the dinosaurs had their own ideas of death and their own gods. Animals don't live long enough to comprehend their deaths so animal death gods are rare. I did meet a boy who reaped animals so that's one way. _

_But the thing is, that is the question. Did Reapers appear once humans started dreaming of Death? Or did Reapers appear first just waiting for the first death?_

_Did the high management people wait for people to die and then went 'oops looks like we need messengers'? If they did, then I have no faith in the government. _

_All I can say is this. And please repeat after me. _

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Say it two more times take an Advil and lie down. _

_All your problems should be gone by then, and if not take some more._

_My mother patented this way of stress relief. _

_It works._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hueco Muendo

It was roughly two hours later and George was still running. The damn dog was still chasing after her, drool dripping out of its mouth as it chased after her.

George was getting angry. George was getting pissed off. It wasn't that the dog was chasing her or the fact that she was getting tired. The reason George was pissed off was because the fox man and the porn star was just watching her drinking tea and cakes.

She could also hear the fox man commenting on how fast she was moving and how amazing it was and how she exceeded expectations.

She was literally fuming, George half-expected steam to come out of her ears.

_Those bastards!_

George could hear a chuckled in her mind as the NG cackled at her problem. Somewhere, somehow, between the running, screaming, and thoughts of revenge George discovered NG. She and the NG had learned that bitching at each other will not help. It would be useless.

If there was anything George was vehement against in this new life of hers was to waste it like her previous one. There was so much to do, so much to enjoy. So much to suffer interjected the NG.

But George understood that. Between her death and unlife she learned to value the little things in life. She valued family and her sister more now that she's dead and they are still alive. It hurt for her to know they were alive and she could never see contact them or tell them she was George. They probably thought she was a strange stalker.

All these depressing thoughts were angering the NG.

George named the other the NG so that they could tell each other apart. NG had freaky black eyes with yellow iris and wore the exact opposite color spectrum. When George was running and she tripped, landing on her face, she went into her mindscape.

Mindscape, what a joke, there was nothing mind nor scape of it. It was more like a bottomless pit of nothingness and creepy words. It was a place where it was mostly black and funny incomprehensible glowing words everywhere. The only other person there was this white George who proved to be a pain in the butt. Ng floated in the darkness, sleeping.

Did she mention that the other person had a demented smile?

After a short fight in which involved hair pulling and slapping, George and the other George, thus dubbed NG, reached a mutual agreement. She named her NG because well George couldn't think of a name for the other.

NG stands for Not George. It was like JD for Just Dog or JF for Just Frog, simple and easy to remember.

NG was getting angry. Somehow, despite the lack of sky and clouds, it was raining. The rain was accompanied by hail and thunder with bolts of lightning. NG was now dripping wet in a dark place full of glowing words, not exactly NG's idea of a good time.

**That's it. I'm taking over. The damn dog is being making you depressed and that's making me lose my valuable sleep time. **

_Hey! Ooof!_

The dog had chased George around the compound thirty times and its instincts were telling it to back up. The prey had stopped running and was just standing there. The dog half growled, half snarled and launched itself at the inert prey.

"_Cero_"

Doggy went bye bye. There was nothing left. NG blew its index finger in mimicry of cowboys before focusing her attention on the two nitwits who were having tea and snacks. With a static sound she sonido'd to them.

Everything George saw NG knew. In her time, in her awakening, she analyzed what she saw and replicated the moves.

"_You fucktards_!" She tried to punch the porn star.

Three seconds later, NG coughed out blood as her wounds started regenerating. Porn star lady was much stronger than expected. Said porn star lady walked away, leaving George alone with Gin.

_That worked. _

**Don't take that tone**** with me. It's too sarcastic. **

_Geez you sound__ like my mom_

**It is clear I am not you and your mother or rather our mother is the opposite of us**

_Oh great, you're going to be my mom?_

**Don't talk so ****despairingly**

_Arg and you're using big words too_

The rest of the conversation was lost as a sharp sting of pain interrupted it. Gin had grabbed George's still healing arm and dragged her up.

"George-chan, that wasn't nice of ya." Said Gin, smiling. His smile deepened. "Oh wait, you're not George. What's your name?"

NG yanked her arm away from Gin. "My name is NG."

"That sounds stupid."

"Oh and who named you Gin? You do know that's an alcoholic drink."

Gin remained smiling. "You don't have to be so mean. NG is so bland and one syllable."

NG didn't want to tell Gin that it means Not George. NG had a feeling that George is horrible at names.

"Why not Hollow George? Or Egroeg?" Gin continued, rambling.

NG rolled her eyes. "Egroeg sounds uncivilized and is the backward spelling of George. At least NG is original."

Gin had to agree at that. "Yep and lame."

NG scowled. She brought up her hand to face palm only to touch a hard surface. The mask had grown, covering three-fourths of her face. It was trying to grow over the last portion of her face, trying to make a full mask. A full mask means full control.

She placed a hand on the mask, gripping it with her fingers before ripping it away. NG smirked at Gin's shocked look before relinquishing control back to George. NG will dance at her own drumbeat; she will not bow to another. She will find her own meaning in life and strive to do only that.

Her freedom is at stake and playing by the rules would only comprise it.

George swayed, the pieces of the mask dropping from her fingers. She took a deep breath before standing up straight. Well, as straight as George tended to stand at, not really a ninety-degree angle.

George sighed and looked at Gin. His smiling face met her tired one. George frowned before rolling her eyes once more. Gin's face smiled but there was no real effort in the smile itself. The smile was empty, without purpose, without joy. In a creepy way Gin reminded George of herself. Course George doesn't smile like Gin but Gin was certainly not happy.

George was more open with her sadness, telling Rube and the others in vocal terms in how she dealt with her life. Mason went to drugs, Daisy in her sexual promiscuity, Roxy in her temper and Rube was open about his sadness like George.

They were a sorry lot.

"Why don't you ever open your eyes?"

Gin's squinty eyes went squinter. "Cause."

George made a harrumph sound. "Make sure you don't bump into walls."

Gin smirked. "That's Tousen."

George shook her head. "Some walls aren't visible."

Some were internal. Some were psychological. Some are self-made.

_I miss home._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout.

NG is Not George but NG is like George but Not. It is so hard to write this George who is not George because we don't really know what George is yet….

So confusing.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	6. Momo!

Voiceover:

_When life gives you lemon, people say you should make lemonade. If you are allergic, then you will die but that is besides the point._

_The point is to make the best of it you can. _

_The gods are not going to stop the world if you fall on your ass. The world will keep on moving.__ You are not that important for the world to stop moving, get used to it. _

_In the wide universe and cosmic scale, you are but a tiny spec. _

_Knowing the fact is one thing, accepting it is another._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Vice Captain Hinamori Momo followed Daisy to the human waffle establishment. Her first day in America was filled with interesting things. Momo has never been to America before. She felt tiny in a land where there were many tall and wide people.

She followed Daisy, in her gigai, eyes at alert at all times. There was to be no mistake. She was informed that there were no hollows ever cited in America; the group that worked with Death had their own way of dealing with hollows. Instead there were something called Gravelings. Daisy never really elaborated by Momo could infer that they were more of a nuisance than a threat.

They arrived at the waffle place, took a booth with the other Grim Reapers. They were all there. They were also eating food that Momo never laid eyes on. She was familiar with traditional Japanese food and some western foods like the hamburger but she never saw a waffle before.

They sat. A tall, dark skinned woman walked up to the booth, she seemed to know the group.

"Daisy, what are you having today? Where is George and who is this young lady?" Kiffany asked warmly, filling Rube's coffee.

"Hello Kiffany dear, I'll be having some pancakes." Daisy clapped a hand on Momo's shoulder. "This is Hinamori Momo."

Momo bowed the best she could while in the booth.

The funny thing about languages is that while Daisy was speaking English to Kiffany, Momo heard Japanese. But this didn't work for non dead people. So when Momo said hello to Kiffany, all Kiffany heard was Japanese. In fact when Kiffany was being introduced to Momo, Kiffany heard Daisy speak English while Momo heard Japanese. So she was a bit puzzled how the two interacted when one spoke another language.

It was a good thing Kiffany loved her sanity as she didn't question what happened but jolted down her orders and went off to serve the other customers. Weird and crazy things happen around that particular booth.

Rube pulled out a planner, took out only one post stick, and handed it to Momo. "Alright, in respect of our guests Plague division is going to handle the bulk of the reaping. We only have one today. Momo, please look at that one. It's my reap but I want you to see how we operate."

Momo peered at the post stick.

Daisy started explaining what it was. "This is tells us the date, approximate time and place. It also gives only the first initial and last name, sometimes a middle initial. It is such a bother. What do you guys have?"

"We have phones but most of the shinigami are in Soul Society. Our main job is to counteract hollows." Momo handed the post stick back to Rube.

"Hollows?" Mason was interested.

"Yes. They are big monstrous things that eat souls."

"Ugly?"

"Very much so."

"We got Gravelings, nasty buggers. Freaking annoying and nearly invisible but harmless towards us." Mason spoke with food in his mouth.

"You mean like that one?" Momo pointed clearly at the graveling that was situated on the ceiling. The reapers looked up.

"Momo-lass, you can see that? Straight on?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, why? You cannot?"

"Nope." Mason laughed. "You know, you're just like George-lass. She could see them straight on too."

Roxy drank her coffee. "Do you shinigami have a time limit for soul reaping?"

Momo shook her head. "We do soul burial for the souls but there is no time limit. Why?"

"Well if you don't reap the soul it would wither and die in the body. The soul looks exactly like what happened to it's body when it died. Sometime we get too late to pull the soul out of the body and the soul looks mauled, mutilated, or missing limbs. The important thing is to get the soul out of the body. If you don't…" Mason nodded his head sagely. "A lot of crap piles up when that happens."

"What happens?" Momo had never heard of this type of reaping. She was thankful all they had to do was place the hilt of the zanpakuto on the Plus's forehead to perform soul burial.

"Zombies." Rube answered, surprisingly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Zombies?" Now Roxy had her eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

A lot of blinking, even Momo haven't heard of that before.

"Oh wow, like Dawn of the Dead zombies? Or Day of the Dead?" Mason was intrigued.

Rube scowled. "I will tell you later. But now, Momo, do you have any questions?"

Momo thought hard. "Can you stop a death? From my understanding you have to meet the person first preferably before their death."

A dark look crossed every grim reaper's face. "No Momo. We are given non-transferable assignments. If we try to disrupt it, other things will happen. Even if you save that soul, other people will die; many souls will die because of that one hiccup. If it's your time to go, it's your time to go." Rube glanced down at his post stick. "Looks like the only reaping today for this group is going to happen in a minute or so."

Rube stood, went outside, shook hands with someone and walked back inside. The other Grim Reapers looked bored. Momo didn't understand, what was happening?

Momo's eyes flew up to the graveling as it crawled towards the mounted stick-thingy on the wall. The graveling pushed at the ax. Momo turned to see a person walk in, right in the direct path of the ax. She stood, instincts telling her to push the man out of the way. A hand was placed on her shoulder; she looked up to see Rube.

The stick fell, arcing in the ear, held by string on the end, sinking into the man, who was stuck, trying to pull his bag along with him. A loud Snick sound was hurt as the man was impaled to the wall. Screaming was heard as patrons stared. Momo stared. In that one moment she saw Aizen impaled, her eyes widened and her heart grew heavy.

She turned to look at the Grim Reapers and saw how uninterested they were. Momo wasn't a stranger to death but seeing those reapers act so causal made her heart burn with anger. duties don't even extend to soul burial. Her duties didn't allow her to know who was going to die or when or where. But these people do. Even despite the warnings and the risk, Momo would save someone who she knew was going to die. She would save Aizen-sama and her Shiro-chan.

Damn the consequences.

She will find out how to discover who will die and when and thwart it. It was for a good cause. There were lives to be saved.

KKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile in Hueco Muendo, George found someone with orange hair and strangely enlarged breasts.

"Konichiwa." Said the girl, bowing.

_Was the universal language thingy broken?_

"Uh...hello?" George frowned.

She was wandering ever since the dog incident and stayed away from most places. She learned to trust the tingly feeling down her spin. It was like being a compass or a homing device or even sonar. She could stand at an intersection, turn a 360, get a feel and pick the one with the least tingly-pins and needles-feeling.

It was then that she found the room, sparsely decorated and the door was open by a crack. Curiosity grabbed her by the neck and dropped kicked her into the room.

Little did George know she just met the one person in the universe who could reverse the hollowification process. Also, she just met her first living person thus the language barrier. Worsier still, the two numbskulls would take a long time to learn that they couldn't understand each other, thus losing much bonding time.

Then again, George might actually be a positive influence on Orihime.

Her mother would laugh at that, George's that is. Orihime's mother could not be found to comment.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout.

This chapter is due to Sasswot pointing out the merits of Culture Shock. I still think meeting Crazy-Aizen is indeed another form of culture shock.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	7. Momo and George

Voiceover:

_You know that Oh Shit feeling from the first chapter?_

_Well, it appears it comes into different flavors. There is the Oh Shit for personal reasons, the Oh Crap for big things and the Oh My God for the really big apocalyptic things that occur. _

_I just got an Oh My God feeling. A shiver, a shudder and a tingly feeling in my toes, accompanied these feelings__. _

_I will state this for the record._

_I do not like this. _

_At all._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

There is something to be said about Orihime. She might be a bit empty headed but she is ranked third in her school. In other words, she isn't stupid. She lacked practical sense but she was intelligent, just not in the practical way.

"My name is Orihime Inoue." Orihime bowed, speaking in slightly accented English.

George sighed in relief. "I'm George." She bowed as well, almost tipping over.

A pause as the two girls stared at each other. Both wore white clothes, one in a dress another in casual slacks and blouse. They both had the same long hair but different colored hair. Their faces were different; despite her captivity, Orihime still had a smiling face while George's face was in a permanent half frown. Hands placed in front of her, fidgeting nervously. Geroge's hands were crossed across her chest, not exactly confrontationally but not submissive.

"So, you're alive?" George asked, breaking the silence.

Orihime nodded. "Yes. You're not?"

_One would think a big gaping hole in one's body would be an indication, then again stranger things has appeared._

George indicated to the hole. "This would be rather shitty to live with."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "Where is your mask fragment?"

"Mask fragment?" George tilted her head trying to figure out what Orihime mean. "You mean this?"

_Stupid thing is itchy when it appears. _

A white mask started growing on her face, as blackness covered her left eye, turning her iris yellow. Orihime started back, stepping back with her foot. She recognized this, Ichigo had the same thing happen to him but the sense of dread she would get was not present. There was no aggression or offensive emotion.

"_I'm NG_." The voice sounded like rocks grinding on rocks but again, it didn't scare Orihime. "_Pleased to meet you_."

Orihime grinned. "It's nice to meet you too NG." She leaned forward, her nervousness bleeding away. "Uh..what does NG mean?"

"_Not George_." NG scratched her head, combing her head with her fingers. "_George's not good with names Orihime."_

Orihime walked forward, coming within a foot of NG. She peered at NG curiously. "Can I touch that?" She lifted a finger to indicate the half mask.

NG shook her head. "_Naw. I'm going back to sleep anyways and it'll disappear along with me." _To prove her point, the mask was cracking up, breaking.

Orihime watched as the mask shattered falling onto the ground in pieces. George rubbed her face as Orihime looked at her, eyes wide with curiosity. Geroge noticed how creepily Orihime was staring and raised an eyebrow.

_Seriously, you're creepy.__ And I've seen creepy before..ugh..the tongue… _

"What?"

"You're like Ichigo, with the mask and the eyes." Orihime said in explanation.

"Un huh." Said Geroge slowly, explaining that would be very tedious and confusing seeing how she didn't understand it herself. She quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

Orihime's eyes darkened and she hung her head.

_Me thinks I know why. _

"You got kidnapped too, huh." George watched as she nodded. "Eh, so was I. Got totally dragged into here and now they won't let me go."

_Stupid bastards for tricking__ me, really stupid of me for falling for their trick. I should've known something was wrong when that mammoth of a guy had a freaking hole in his body._

Orihime remained silent, her hands started to tremble again. George continued. "So why are you here? Got some cool powers? Smash a mountain with a flick of the wrist? Laser beam eyes? Shrink ray?"

_Those are really cool powers. _

"I can reject God's actions."

"That's co-" George paused, her face frozen. "What?"

_Did she say what I think she said?_

Orihime smiled sadly. "That was why I was brought here, to restore the Orb of Distortion and to heal their soldiers."

_Where have I heard that Orb thingy?_

George snapped her fingers. "That weird black ball thingy?"

Orihime nodded.

"Wait." George looked at Orihime intensely. "You can reject God's actions so that means you can reverse something from occurring right?"

"Yes." Orihime said slowly not really getting what George was leading to.

She was unprepared for George to grab her by the front of her dress. "Can you reverse this?" George indicated to her stomach where the hole was.

"Yes but…" Orihime didn't understand why.

"Do it then. Please." George didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. From her limited experience with crazy derange people, she figured that if she didn't have whatever they wanted they'll let her go.

George never really used her brain much. It was still a bit rusty. If she did, she'd realize that Aizen would just do it all over again.

Orihime saw the desperation in George's eyes and nodded.

"I reject." Whispered Orihime, an orange shield appeared, engulfing George.

The hole shrank inward, disappearing all together. But something went wrong. Deep in George's mindscape, NG was swearing as she dodged the glowing characters. One second they were floating around the next, doing the hokey pokey. Within seconds they disintegrated and blue light appeared.

**Oh, crap.**

Orihime stared as George's reiatsu flared and bellowed. Seconds before that occurred; Orihime thought she saw something on Geroge's skin before her shield was shattered from the inside out. A blast of pure power floored Orihime, sending her flying. Her fairies caught her before she smacked into the wall. A shield appeared around Orihime, protecting her from the waves of reiatsu that appeared.

A pillar of pure reiatsu emanated from George, breaking through the ceiling. Through her shield, Orihime watched as the blue reiatsu condensed, changed shape and turned a dark royal blue. It covered George like a black hooded cloak. Orihime was strongly reminded of the folklore tale about Death.

Through the shield, she could feel George's reiatsu. Like Ichigo's there were two distinct tastes. One hollow, the other shinigami but with George's there was three. She didn't recognize the last smell.

Again like before, the feeling she got from the reiatsu wasn't oppressive or dark. It just was. Like it was normal, like it was meant to be. It went on, without pause, without interruption. It is what it is. There was no mistake of power. Orihime was strongly reminded of a quote she heard once: Life will continue for not even Death will stop it.

In Aizen's control room, Aizen looked at the floating screen where the images of George's explosive reaction to Orihime's powers were being played repeatedly. He smiled as he watched. His earlier assessment was wrong; it appears George was going to be an interesting experiment after all.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'm dead?" Asked a faint voice, male, young full of shock.

Momo turned to see the youth, injury free, very vibrant, and very confused. Rube went over to the youth while the other three just stood there bored. Momo watched as the two talked and marveled that no one noticed that Rube was talking to an empty space.

She realized that there was a spell or 'thing' that allowed the Grim Reapers do their job without outside interference. That amazed her. If the soul reapers were able to do that, then they could change it so that they could be invisible. She would be able to sneak right into Hueco Mundo and rescue Aizen-sama.

A strange light glowed in her eyes as Momo fantasized the rescue and in how Aizen-sama would be so proud of her.

"Hey, Momo, you might want to see this." A hand tapped her shoulder.

Momo turned around just in time to see a glowing racetrack appear right in the middle of the restraunt. The soul walked towards the light and disappeared. The glowing racetrack disappeared as well.

Momo stared, incredulous and very confused with a bit of curiosity.

"What was that?"

"Path to the after life." Daisy took out her lipstick and reapplied her make up.

"Do you know what the afterlife is?" Momo could imagine it isn't like Soul Society.

"Nope."

"Are you not curious?"

"Sure but it's not like anyone knows. Once you go, there is no way back."

"Oh."

Roxy went over to them, her police officer hat on her head. "Daisy, show Momo around town. We're meeting at Rube's place."

Daisy mock saluted. "Yes ma'am." She walked towards the door and Momo followed her.

"Where are we going?" Momo asked, walking swiftly. In her gigai, she was unable to use shunpo.

"Around." Daisy said airily. "I imagine this place is very different from where you're from."

"Soul Society."

"Pardon?"

"I'm from Soul Society."

"Oh." Daisy signaled for a taxi. "Thanks for telling me."

The taxi pulled up and the two got in. As the two went around the city, walking, talking, seeing the sights one box got delivered to Geroge's place. Said box was found by Rube who took it back to his place and opened it up. Said boss stared at Geroge's bag before picking up his phone and started making calls. With the orders given to him a week ago, there was also an assortment of numbers. He tried calling George but she didn't pick up so he left a message. He started on the other numbers.

"Hello?"

"Excuse me, is this Yamamoto?"

"No. This is vice captain Matsumoto. Who are you? How did you even get this phone line?" A female voice answered him.

Rube rubbed his forehead. "Listen, Matsumoto, I need to speak with your boss. It's really important."

"What's your name? I can't have a totally stranger talk to him." She sounded exasperated.

"My name is Rube. I am the current head of the Grim Reaper External Influence division in Seattle. Can you please get your boss?" Rube asked, irritated. Geroge might be in trouble and this Matsumoto wasn't making the process easier.

"Well…" A muffling sound was heard. "We're going to pick you up. It turns out the Captain General needs to speak to you as well. Please stay on the line."

Rube frowned, even though the other person couldn't see his face. Pick him up? What ever did they mean by that?

A Japanese style door opened up, a few feet away from him, and two butterflies floated through. Those two butterflies changed into two people. One was tall with funny ornaments in his hair and a scarf while the other was short with white hair. They wore black kimonos and a white top on top of that.

"Please come with us." Said the tall man. "The Captain General wishes to speak to you."

Rube was rarely surprised by life anymore but this took the cake. He stepped towards the two shinigami and walked with them into the door. The door closed and disappeared.

A frog jumped out of the box, hopping around the floor. It croaked several times before disappearing.

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout.

Can you guys guess the frog part?

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	8. SS

Voiceover:

_Culture shock is a big thing. It's better than getting your culture steam rolled over by another supposedly 'superior' one. _

_I never really experienced culture shock before because I kept mostly to myself. Learning something new was never my thing nor was seeing anything new. I was content living in parent's house doing nothing. _

_I don't need to change. _

_Ever. _

_But apparently someone thought I needed to. _

(points to sky)_ I hate you._

KKKKKKKKK

Soul Society

Two butterflies appeared and shifted into the sixth and tenth division captains. Another man appeared, with pale skin and in western clothes. Quickly, the two walked towards a big door with the number one.

Rube rubbed the skin on his arms with a hand. The small hairs were standing up during the transportation. It was different from the train or any sort of transportation he ever experienced.

The door opened and the two captains walked in. Rube followed. There, in two straight lines were more people dressed in the same manner of his two escorts. At the head of the two lines was an old man with a very long beard.

The two escorts walked into the two lines and stood in preordanined positions. Of the two lines there were only two females, the rest were males and one was what looked like an upright wolf.

The old man spoke. "I am Yamamoto. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rube-san."

Rube nodded, still looking around the place, slightly amazed. This gig was better than the ones that were given to him when he died. Then again he knew not everything is as pristine as it seems to be. The way they were arranged there were gaps. Something was happening and George was in it.

The head of Soul Society looked at Rube and spoke slowly, gravely. "Georgia Lass has never set foot in Soul Society."

Rube's world came crashing down with a bang.

KKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile on Earth, Momo sat in a plush chair while she watched the Grim Reapers panic. Rather it was Mason doing the panicking while the other two more leveled headed women go through Geroge's bag.

"These clothes never been touched." Muttered Roxy, looking at the rumpled clothes.

"How can you tell?" Daisy poked at the clothes. "They look like they've been used."

"There is no hair, no smell, no stains." Roxy pointed out. "If these clothes were used at all, they would show some sign of wear or tear."

This intellectual conversation was interrupted by Mason who screamed, rather loudly, "Geroge's been kidnapped! She's going to be held for ransom. We don't have enough money to buy a car how are we going to pay for ransom?"

"It's Japan you moron. They wouldn't kidnap her. They have no reason to." Snapped Roxy.

That shut Mason up.

"Um." Momo stood, bringing all the attention to her. "I think I have an idea but I'm an not totally positive."

"Any idea is better than no idea." Responded Roxy.

"I think I smelled hollows." Momo said hesitantly.

Three pairs of eyes stared at her. Mason kicked a wall, Roxy's face turned into stone and Daisy's normally smiling face darkened. They all knew about hollows now. Momo's rather descriptive recounts of it gave them no illusions into how lucky they were that they only have to deal with Gravelings.

"But why?"

Momo closed her eyes and looked down. "I don't know why."

If there resident expert does not know then they were in deep trouble. If only Rube was here…and speak of the Devil.

Once more, a pair of Japenese styled doors opened and out stepped Rube with two unfamiliar people behind him. The three reapers knew trouble was coming because Rube's face was akin to a thunderstorm, angry and powerful.

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Sorry for the lateness and rather shortness.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	9. We wait

Voiceover:

_Okay we know the problem. We know what we had to do. But we don't know how to do it. _

_Or it could be we know the problem, we just don't know how to do it. _

_Or we don't know the problem. Period. _

_Or, my favorite one, we misinterpreted the problem and a huge can of whoopass is going to be opened. _

_Choices, choices, choices. _

_That's life for you, so many choices so little time. _

KKKKKKKKK

George woke up. Strangely she felt good. Like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt, dare she say, happy.

That nearly made her want to go to a doctor.

Never in her short life had she felt happy. Sure, she felt a spark of joy and recently disappointment but pure happiness was a rarity.

_I think I'm sick. _

She placed a hand on her forehead, checking it for a fever. No such luck.

_Drat. _

"Ah, your awake." The voice sounded disappointed and yet elated.

George whirled to see a pink haired man standing next to her with a notebook. He looked like a mad scientist. He was also scribbling vigorously in his notebook.

"What's that?"

"A notebook."

_Smartass. _

"What are you writing down in there?"

"Observations."

"About what?"

The pink haired man smiled thinly, his glasses glinting. "You."

George felt a tremor run down her back.

The pink haired man lamented to the ceiling. "Aizen-sama wouldn't allow me to dissect you so I managed with the tools I have left."

Szayel's notebook was full of observations. By using his other non-dissecting tools he was able to find out several interesting things about the new hybrid.

One, it seems other than the shinigami and hollow power she draws energy from a different source. Szayel had never came across such a source but he was very interested in what it was. Her soul was a conductor of the power, leeching it away and funneling it back. No matter what, she will always have energy to spare in case her other energy sources were depleted.

Two, she had three different brain ways. One was the hollow inside her, one was herself and the other was her zanpakuto. She had transformed from what seems to be an arrancar back into a shinigami-hollow hybrid, or vizard. But with the extra power source, Szayel was unsure in what she is now.

Thirdly, with the transformation, her white clothes morphed into black shinigami robes. Her hollow hole closed up and she was leaking reiatsu. Like the nuisance that was Ichigo, the hybrid could not control the reiatsu and was continuously emitting waves of reiatsu. If one were to stand next to her, one could get fed.

Fourthly, when he tried to get near her, a black wave came out swirling around the unconscious hybrid like a shield. Szayel assumed that this was the other source of power being manipulated by the hollow. He felt a mixture of energy and was able to catalogue them.

Szayel watched as she fell asleep once more. What fun he was having. If only he could dissect her. He was certain she would regenerate. If he could mimic that, then the arrancar would be invincible.

Now all he needed was to find out about the Source.

KKKKKKKKKKk

"George is smart enough not to piss off her captors." Daisy offered, looking at the others. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"This is George we're talking about Daisy." Roxy reminded her, eye brow raised. "The girl got in more trouble than most reapers have in a century."

"Even more than me?" Mason asked affronted.

"Yes." Said both females."

"Rescue her." Rube said calmly, staring at the two captains. "Isn't that your job? To save souls?"

"We cannot." Captain Kuchiki said equally calm. "We have no orders on such a matter."

The group were sitting down on Rube's many chairs. Shinigami on one end, Grim Reapers on the other. The long haired captain opted to stand while the jingle haired one was sitting.

"Then what's going to happen to her?"

There was no answer.

"This is bullshit." Muttered Roxy. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now? Wait?"

"That would be the optimal choice. Until the war is over, there is little we can do."

"War?" Shouted the Grim Reapers. "What war?"

Momo ducked her head down, eyes downcast. In all the fun, she forgotten to tell her hosts about the upcoming war.

"Aizen-sama," she whispered to herself.

The portal opened again. "Vice Captain Hinamori, your orders are to remain here." Captain Kuchiki disappeared along with the other captain.

"Shit." Mason summed it all up.

Rube stood silently before walking away. The Grim Reapers looked at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Daisy looked at Roxy for direction.

Roxy shrugged. "Higher management should send something by tomorrow. We should just keep to ourselves and just do our job." She stood, shaking her head and muttering under breath. "I'm going home."

Daisy, Mason and Momo left as well.

It seems that they would have just to wait. Either for Soul Society or Upper Management, they would have to wait.

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

If you want more stuff on Momo and the other shinigami, give a shout in your review. If you want more Espada stuff, give a shout.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	10. Rescue Not

Voiceover:

_What to say? _

_I loved you? I lost you?_

_I loved you so much I accidentally killed you?_

_Or I didn't love you enough so I killed cause I wanted to get rid of you?_

_As a Grim Reaper, one has seen much and heard much. There really isn't much I haven't seen or heard. Death by love are one of the more sadder deaths. I have seen so much death that I guess I got numb to it. People come, people go. There are times in which I can't not get immune to it and all I want to do is break down and cry. _

_There are also times where I wanted to yell out the top of my lungs at how they just threw it all away. Having been dead for a few years does that to you. To top it off, I was only eighteen. _

_So that sucked. Big time. _

_Seriously, a toilet seat? What were the odds of that happening? _

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

It didn't take that much time or effort to convince Momo to help them. Nope, not that much at all. Momo seemed eager to go off to Hueco Mundo or whatever that place was. Really eager.

Roxy, Daisy and Mason waited for Momo to return, they were all bundled up in their most work hardy clothes.

"Shit, what the fuck are we doing?" Mason asked, shuddering. "Shouldn't we be waiting for Rube?"

A portal opened and out steps Momo in full shinigami garb and sword. "Let's go. "She waves at them.

The three looked at each other before following her. They followed her green road, gingerly trying not to stare at the dark abysses around them.

"Like the Wizard of Oz but creepier." Muttered Daisy.

Roxy shushed them both. After what seems like a hundred years, they exit into blinding white.

"Oh Jesus." Mason screams, clutching his eyes. "I think I went colorblind."

"No you didn't you jackass." Roxy whacks him across the head.

Mason stares at Roxy. "Roxy, you're brown."

"Of course I am." She snaps.

He hugs her. "I'm not color blind."

Roxy shoves him away.

"Momo, which way?" Daisy asks, keeping her head on.

Momo closes her eyes before pointing. "That way." She starts to run off.

"Oy, wait." Mason starts to chase after her with Roxy and Dasiy following. "Slow down, we're not as fast as you are."

They ran for what seems like an hour before going past two huge doors. The three Grim Reapers then smacked into Momo.

"Oof." The three crash onto the ground.

"Aizen-sama?" Momo asks, her eyes growing large at the white clothed Aizen.

"Hinamaru-kun." Aizen responded, pleased.

The three reapers got up. "Geez, Momo what's wrong?" Mason rubs his head. "Felt like I smacked into a wall."

He then notices the arrancar, seated at the table some amused some bored as hell. "Oh, shit." He curses, recognizing them from Momo's description. "Momo, we should really be running away."

But alas, Momo was too transfixed by her captain. "Aizen-sama."

Just about when Mason was about to smack her into reality, his phone rang. In fact, all three of the Grim Reapers phone rang snapping Momo out of her funk.

"The hell?" Mason read the text message. "Who the fuck is Sosuke?"

Momo whirls around, as her mind began realizing the implications. Usually Grim Reapers got their targets by a yellow sticky note but now it was on a text message. She drew her sword and swung.

"AAHHHH." Mason screamed as his forearm fell off. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Daisy, Roxy and about everyone else stares. Aizen merely smirks. Mason starts bleeding all over the floor.

Mason grabs his cut off arm and places it against his wound. "Jesus Christ." After holding it there for a few seconds, he wiggles his arm. "Freaking A…freaking.." He sighs. "Phew."

His relief was short lived when Momo chops his head off. It bounces on the ground before rolling a few feet away.

Daisy smacks Momo upside the head. "What is your problem?" She screams, grabbing Mason's head.

At this point, Roxy was tempted to shoot Momo. She always knew that girl would bring her pain. Always did.

"He was going to hurt Aizen-sama." Said the girl, whimpering at the hit.

"You're lucky I wasn't going to shoot you full of holes." Snaped Roxy.

Aizen chuckled loudly, amused. "Hinamaru-kun, who are they?"

She snaps to attention. "Aizen-sama, these are the Grim Reapers from Seattle."

"Grim Reapers?" Aizen's eyes glinted. "Like Georgia-san?"

Whatever yell or curse Roxy was going to say was killed by his words. "You're the asshole that took George?"

"Aizen-sama is a great man." Interrupts Momo, face filled with righteous indignation.

"I'll take your word for that." Roxy muttered sarcastically. She looks over her shoulder at Daisy. "Did you put him back together yet?"

"Almost done." Daisy pushes with a bit more force before Mason's head and neck reattaches.

"Ow, bitch." Mason stands, snapping his neck a few times before glowering at Momo. "That bitch cut my head off!"

Momo stares at Mason. "How…how..?"

Mason glares at Momo. "I'm dead you dark haired bimbo, that means I can't die even if you chop me up to a million pieces."

Momo grips her zanpakuto harder. "I won't let you hurt Aizen-sama."

"If it's time for him to die then he's going to die." Mason shouts. "If he avoids it we'll have another disaster on hand. What do you think happened to Pompeii? Some soft hearted moron helped a jerk live when he was suppose to die and Kabllooey, everyone dies."

Momo felt her resolve waver. "But…"

"Come on…just..he'll be going to a better place.." He walks over to her, forcing her shoulders down. "Don't worry." He mutters under breath. "Unless he goes to hell.

She looks close to crying. "I am sorry, but I cannot." With a thrust, she throws him across the room.

"Aw, fuck." Grunts Mason, trying to hold a broken arm together, bleeding all over the place. "What is it with girls and killing? Come on?"

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

And momo is back and wrecking things up. Yeah. I'm totally bashing on her right now. So if you love momo to a crazy rabid extent, you most likely won't like what's going to happen but she won't be totally abused. More likely kick the GR asses but she'll get what's coming to her. Or not. Still thinking about it.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!

You guys freaking rock, that's why this is a new chapter out for you reviewers!


	11. Screwing up big time

Voiceover:

_Know what it's like to be a freak?_

_Good thing is, some people won't mess with you._

_Bad thing is, some people do mess with you._

_Oh well. _

_That's life for ya, kicks ya when you're down and stabs you when you feel good. _

_Luckily, I'm dead. _

_So HAH!_

_Wait a second….I'm dead. _

_That sucks._

KKKKKKK

The three Grim Reapers stared at Momo. Mason had popped his arm back into the socket and looked thoroughly pissed off. Which was saying something for Mason was a very laid back guy who doesn't get angry often.

Momo herself was close to tears. Her hold on her zanpakuto was wavering and she was torn between her devotion to Aizen and her new friends. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to convince them that killing Aizen would solve nothing and that he was the one being manipulated by the evil Gin.

For a brief second she wavered looking at the three people who she had grown close to as friends. Unlike her shinigami friends, they didn't judge, welcomed her with open arms and they had fun. It helped that they had no clue what her life was about before she came to them.

However between her friends and Aizen, she would pick Aizen.

"I'm sorry." She lifted a hand and chanted. "Blue fire, crash down."

Had she time and less worries, Momo would've been proud of herself being able to use the kidou spell without chanting. She was very good at kidou, and sometimes her skills are overlooked.

The blue spiritual fire was launched with accuracy, right at Mason. At the same time, Roxy fired from her service pistol.

Two things happened.

One, Mason vanished right before the fire crashed into his former position, creating a crater and two, Szayel took out his notebook and started note taking.

Momo had dodged the bullet fire, knowing that while it is human made she didn't want to take chances.

Mason reappeared in front of Daisy and Roxy, looking slightly green but all healed up. "What the…" He turned around to see his savior.

"Georgia lass?"

The girl in question was wearing an all white article of clothing, with her back facing them armed with a katana. At a second glance, Mason would realize that the while the back was white, the front was a swirl of black and white in very abstract and yet artistic designs.

It reflected her current mindscape.

"Lass?" Mason grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Augh!"

He released her and stumbled back into Dasiy. "You…you're eyes..err…eye!" He shouted, pointing.

George gave Mason a shark grin. "Mason, don't worry, she won't bite."

Of her two eyes, one was black with gold iris. Rapidly, her other eyed muddied and darkened revealing two pairs of similar eyes. Two pitch black eyes with shining yellow iris, and now her clothes were completely white.

"_What she said_." NG grinned, her voice distorted. "_Stand back or you'll get hurt, okay_?"

The three Grim Reapers took two gigantic steps back as a group.

NG turned to face Momo. "_So, you're the ugly git whose making such a ruckas_."

Momo stared at the being before her. "Are you going to stop me from saving Aizen-sama?"

NG raised an eyebrow. "_Was his name on a yellow sticky_?"

"Text message." Mason interrupted. "I think that counts."

"_Then yes_."

Momo took a deep breath. "I cannot let you harm Aizen-sama."

"Look, if he skips his death date, a whole shit load of people are going to die." This was Geroge and she looked sad.

With the transfer of control, one eye was normal, and the clothes morphed in color, shifting, changing from all white to splotches of black with frog designs.

"I tried to save people, it never ends good." George looked sad. "There's a lot of people who are going to die because of your actions."

"She's right." Said all three Grim Reapers. "No one ever shits with Death without getting burned." That was Roxy.

"It doesn't matter." Momo said, determined. "Aizen-sama is everything to me."

With a sad look, George relinquished control. Some lessons need to be felt then said and consequences seen than heard. The eyes changed back, the clothes went stark white. NG was back in control.

She shouted. "Snap Tobiume."

Her blade straighted, producing jitte-like prongs along it's length. With her shikai release, she looked much more confident.

NG tilted her head, eyeing the sword. "_Is that supposed to scare me?"_

In response, Momo fired off an energy burst and threw it at NG. NG blocked it with her blade only to get blown across the room from the explosion. She crashed into the wall sliding down like a downed bird who smacked into a window. You can almost hear the 'skree' sound as she slid down the wall.

"That was a warning shot; you mustn't stop me from saving Aizen-sama." Momo declared ready to fire another shot. She wasn't a vindictive shinigami or mean but she would do everything and anything for her Aizen-sama.

"_You sound like a broken record player_." Said NG dryly, standing up brushing away the dust. "_Aizen this, Aizen that. What is he to you to make you sound so repetitive_?"

Momo immediately answered her. "Aizen-sama is my captain!"

"_Un huh_." Ng rolled her eyes. "_Right…"_

She brought up her blade, staring at it. "_This is okay with you?"_ It looked like she was speaking to no one. Whomever she was speaking gave her an answer for her facial expression changed.

She turned the blade straight at Momo, allowing a large smirk cover her face. "_Ban Kai."_

Black energy surrounded her figure, creating shockwaves as it kicked up dust and nearly blew the three Grim Reapers back. It encompassed her, enclosing her, and when it dissipated, it left a few things behind.

Now with her white inverted shinigami uniform, there was a dark cloak with a hood on her shoulders with long dark sleeves. The ends were ragged, shadow-like tendrils touching the floor, writhing. The hood was down, showing her blond locks and dark eyes.

Mason noted she looked like a Jedi, but in black and white clothes. In truth, all she needed were just bones and a skull for a head and she would look like Death. Maybe, the people who drew those pictures, knew what they were looking at.

Instead of a katana, now in her hand was a scythe. A honest to god, wheat-reaping scythe. The long handle was black as night and the curved blade shined. If you looked closely, you would see the blade had swirling color in it, as if it was alive.

The most amazing thing was the fact George skipped shikai and went straight to Ban Kai. Technically, that wasn't supposed to happen. It had never been documented before. Then again, neither was George.

Momo stared at the George speechless. She was terrified. One second, it looks like she might win the next the opponent pulls out Ban Kai. At first, her reiatsu was low, swirling with a distinct hollow taste and now it was a maelstrom and it carried a strong hollow smell with another smell. A smell that seemed to be linked to the other three Grim Reapers.

"Interesting." Murmured Szayel to himself as he takes notes. It appears that the strange energy source he detected earlier was now present and tangible. He could sense it in the three Grim Reapers and now a beacon flared in the room.

This was a joyous day. Perhaps it was good to come here instead of stalking in his domain for the group of intruders and volunteers for his experiments.

"_Look, we can be very nice and not fight or I will have to whoop your ass and let Mason reap Aizen_." NG said in a very calm voice. "_You can't stop death shinigami. You should know. After all. You're dead."_

Momo's resolve instead of going down went up. She brought her sword up in guard. "I won't let Aizen-sama die."

NG sighed. "_I warned ya_."

She blurred. Momo turned, blade up, blocking a large hacking downward slash. It felt like someone smashed into her like a sledgehammer. She slid back, trying to keep the blade in place.

NG sonido'd back to her prior area, tsking. "_This thing has no use for slamming…more like scything freaking wheat or hay or whatever farmers did_." To demonstrate she swung at the wall, a vertical slash.

Instead of nothing happening, a line appeared. Light shinned through. Mason shuffled over to the line and stared. "Hey, Georgia, you cut right through the stone and you didn't touch it or nothing."

NG blinked and grinned before staring at the scythe. "_Sweet_."

In another experiment, she swung the blade at the wall again, but this time with more energy. NG had felt this foreign and yet familiar energy coursing through her veins when she initiated Ban Kai. She figured this was what was helping her power it up and such.

This time, a black energy with white lining, hit the wall. Instead of an explosion it made a bigger, thicker, mark on the wall all the way through. Whatever energy the scythe emitted, it cut away the stone without much aplomb, just making it as if that area never existed.

"_Hey, you should leave. Before things get too dicey_." NG advised, going over to George's coworkers.

"Do you have an inter-dimensional portal?" Asked Roxy, dryly fully expecting a no.

"_Well I got this_." NG's cloak, the shadowy tendrils wrapped around the three Grim Reapers and covered all three. It sank into the ground without a word, making all three disappear. The edges shrank back into its usual shape. NG turned back to Momo. _"Now back to business."_

She paused, processing some information. _"Ya know, George just told me something I think you might want to know. Because of you, maybe twenty people will die, maybe your friends. The arm of Death is long and blind, just like Justice. The burp in the system doesn't care, they'll die and they'll die horrific deaths. Good people, bad people, babies, kids, men and women. A lot of people. And it'll be all your fault."_

For a second, it almost looked like George's words got to Momo.

Before she could say anything more a loud voice yelled,"Getsuga tenshō."

A large, freaking black wave with red outline bursts through the wall allowing a black clothed orange headed person to jump into the room.

"Aizen!" Shouted the person, shinigami, pointing his black blade at the amused brown haired being. "You ar-"

"_Ahem_." NG coughed loudly. "_You know, it's not nice to ignore people_ _or interrupt them._"

Ichigo whirled to look at NG. "You're a vizard!" He exclaimed, judging from the familiar eyes. "But…" The clothes threw him off a bit.

"Get out of my way." He concluded, deciding that whoever this person was, this person had to be working for Aizen, for why else was she attacking Hinamori?

NG narrowed her eyes. "No." Who was this guy? He just burst into the room and ordering her around? Hell no.

"Fine, I'll cut you down." With a roar, he attacked, vanishing so quickly and reappearing, swinging downward.

The daito cut from shoulder to chest, only to stop due to this sudden and very urgent, powerful feeling to jump back. Ichigo didn't know why but he felt he had to.

NG gritted her teeth as her wound knit itself together and wiped her own blood away from her face. The shinigami was very fast and strong.

After steadying his nerves, Ichigo launched his attack again. This time however, NG was waiting for him. So when his blade sank into her shoulder, cutting in from the front all the way to the back, her hand grabbed the daito, stopping it.

Ichigo had a deja-vu. This reminded all too much of Kenpachi. She had a good grip on the blade.

A bright, warm light alerted Ichigo that he wasn't going to get smacked by a zanpakuto like he was with Kenpachi. But something more dangerous.

"_Cero._" The energy collected in NG's other palm, bearing down on Ichigo's face lighting it up in a pale red.

With a grunt, he pulled back, dodging the attack. It crashed into the wall, making the small hole even bigger. Suddenly a loud sound of a crack alerted him that not all was right in Ichigoville. His eyes focused on his zanpakuto only to see a small portion of his blade was gone.

"_Looking for this?"_ Ichigo looked up to see a good one fifth of the blade was the girl's hand, all bloodied.

He gaped at her.

NG cackled. "_Cat got your tongue?"_ She tossed the piece behind her, hearing the satisfying ring as it crashed onto the ground.

"How…how.." He stuttered staring at her and then back at his broken blade.

NG shrugged. "_That's what you get for charging in like a fool_."

Ichigo growled and attack her again. This time, she dodged his slash, blocking it with her own blade. In their melee, her hand brushed on his forearm, digging past his clothes and into his arm itself.

Again, the instinct to run made him jump back.

He pointed his left arm at her, quite ready to yell his frustrations only to stare at his left arm, or rather lack there of. From his elbow down, he was missing his forearm and hand.

Ichigo just stared stupidly at his missing forearm. He looked around the room. Maybe his arm got cut off and it is somewhere in the room but alas his arm could not be spotted.

"How…how…" Ichigo choked out, still staring. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he could hear his hollow and he could hear how quiet his hollow was. Whatever freaks his hollow out definitely indicates something.

NG was equally clueless but not as clueless as Ichigo. She had an idea what happened but wasn't that certain. George, not that smart but was smart enough to get into college, figured it out and whispered the answer to NG.

"Perhaps I can give you an answer Ichigo-kun." Aizen said smoothly, disrupting the silence.

While NG and Momo were duking it out, Aizen kept his Espada in their seats and basically made them stay in their seats. He didn't want them disrupting a rather unusual event.

"Your spirit particles were displaced, Ichigo. With a single touch, Georgia-kun was able to move them. Your arm is now part of Los Noches, as is your sword." Aizen steepled his fingers together. "In her Bankai form, she is able to accelerate a natural process, the death of souls, and the movement of them to a higher plane or Los Noches."

He now chuckled. "I am afraid without Orihime, you will not get your arm back."

Whatever other thing he was going to say or explain was stopped by Tousen. "There is a frequency overriding our holo-projector." He said quietly.

"Turn is on then."

The holo-projector flickered on, showing a cloaked figure. Just like George but darker, and the shadows hid everything.

"Gerogia Lass of the External Influence Division of Seattle, you have been reassigned to Soul Society." The dark clothed being paused. "After careful consideration of your unique case, the Higher Management has agreed you will do more good in Soul Society."

The imaged flickered to adjust for another. "You will be working side by side with shinigami against hollows and performing soul burials. Also, you will be working with the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki."

An image of Ichigo popped. NG raised an eyebrow, stared at the picture looked at her opponent and realized; she had just fought with the person she was supposed to be helping.

Ooh, not a good way to start your first day at a new division.

"Your things will be moved and the Captain General informed." The imaged flickered a few more times. "Have a good day." The last bit wasn't said in a very 'have a good day' voice or tone. More like a 'don't screw up' tone.

The image died.

NG looked at Ichigo, laughing nervously. _"Ha..ahah…ha…_" She rubbed the back of her head with a hand. _"So you're Ichigo…I'm NG, I'm suppose to be working with you well George was, I'm just here to help move things along….ya know.."_ She babbled a little. _"George can't fight really well, just run…and uh…I can fight…and…I'll shut now."_

Ichigo didn't look pleased.

_"Sorry about the arm?"_

A glower was added.

_"And the sword?"_

**Bad day.**

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

I'm trying to focus on George so the Momo part is a bit short. This fic is mostly focusing on the Espada and Aizen.

And momo is back and wrecking things up. Yeah. I'm totally bashing on her right now. So if you love momo to a crazy rabid extent, you most likely won't like what's going to happen but she won't be totally abused. More likely kick the GR asses but she'll get what's coming to her. Or not. Still thinking about it.

As for George…she's really powerful now huh. But don't worry, she will not be mary'sued. Nope. George is not all powerful…nope. Not at all.

And uh..poor Ichigo, he only has an arm left...and his blade got..broken. Oops.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	12. Escape

Voiceover:

_Normality is overrated. _

_I think being normal is more bothersome and worrisome than being just you. _

_Besides, there really is no Normal. _

_(wow that was short)_

KKKKKKK

"As amusing as this is, I do wish for you two to stop fighting and destroying the walls." Aizen seemed oh so amused at them, his smile more of a smug smirk.

**Is this guy for real?**

NG thought back on all the things she had seen and all the things that were done to her and knew it was for real. This man would do whatever he would have to in order to accomplish his goals.

"Aizen..." Ichigo held up his broken sword, ready to fight even if his sword was broken and he was missing his arm.

"Dude, we should either make like a tree and leave or else we're sit down there and hope they won't kill you or me." George muttered, taking control partially. "Cause this guy is a serious nutcase."

"I heard that."

George backpedaled a little. She wasn't ashamed to be afraid of Aizen, oh no, Aizen gave her plenty to be afraid of. Good ol' self-preservation instinct was kicking in and it was telling her this man was dangerous.

Sadly, her self-prservation instinct was no match for NG who was currently in her mind, just roaring for a fight. On her head was an orange frog.

'**We can take him'** whispered NG, '**all we have to do is have our energy interact with his. Remember what he said? We accelerate a natural process, and besides he is meant to die. The almighty text message says so.' **

Ichigo was determined to get Orihime even if he was lacking an arm. "Give Inoue back, Aizen!"

Aizen smirked. "Why should I?"

"Then I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!" Snapped Ichigo back, drawing deep into his reservoirs of power.

"Oh really?" Aizen chuckled standing and walking over to Momo. He boldly placed hands around her shoulder. "You would first have to go through my dear vice captain first."

Momo for her part strengthened in resolve when Aizen placed his hands on her shoulder. She would be fine as long as Aizen-sama was here. Always.

"Besides, Georgia won't do anything against me," he looked at George. "Right Georgia-kun?"

George went onto her knees as a powerful force pushed her down. It was like before, she couldn't move, could barely breath. She gasped, slamming both hands on the ground to keep herself from falling flat on her face. She couldn't stand, couldn't move. But that didn't mean she was going to give up.

"Despite Georgia's amazing powers her reiatsu does not match it, just like Orihime." Aizen continued, addressing Ichigo. "Grim Reapers are such interesting beings, don't you think so Ichigo? I do believe your arm attest to that."

"You can thank her for getting rid of your arm, you're lucky she didn't grab your head or you'd be dead." Aizen was cleary enjoying himself. "Now here is one girl where it is deadly to be touched."

**That's it.** Ng wasn't happy. **We're leaving.**

_Running?_

**Yes. We're running. **

_It's about time._

The black tendrils of the cloak morphed and grabbed Ichigo, circling him in a black dome. They disappeared, sinking through shadow leaving the assembled Espada and shinigami to themselves.

The pair reappeared on the sands of Hueco Mundo. George continued panting as her Bankai disappeared. Her cloak evaporated, as did her scythe, leaving her only with her black shinigami clothes and a katana. She stood, and looked at Ichigo.

"Uh, hey I'm sorry about the arm thing." She started nervously. "And-Urk."

Ichigo had grabbed her by the throat with his other hand, attempting to strangle her. "You! You!"

There was a mask growing on his face and his voice was turning screechy. "You!"

Before anything else could be said or done, he was wacked away. "Ichigo, I want a fight!" A huge man with an eye patch appeared, marching right past George towards Ichigo.

"Captain Kenpachi, perhaps we should refrain from fighting until we know what the situation is." Said a soft voice. "It wouldn't be wise to charge in blindly."

Four white robed beings appeared. One was a tall man with funny things in his hair; another was a woman with a braid, a crazy looking clown thing with the same robe and a dark clothed woman. Behind them came two other dark robed people accompanied by two tall men. One in white and the other in what looked like causal clothes.

_What an odd group._

"Are you okay?" George looked up to see the braid woman looking at her. George blinked several times. "Yes." Her throat had already returned to its normal state without any blemishes or bruises.

"You must be Georgia Lass." The braid lady never broke from her soft smile. "I am Captain Unohana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Geroge gave Unohana a blank look. "Umm..and vice versa?" Smiling wasn't something she did. "Who are you again?"

As the two got acquainted, Ichigo had wrestled control back from his inner hollow just in time to dodge Kenpachi swing. It seems Kenpachi wasn't one to hold back even if his opponent has only one arm, then again he might not have noticed yet.

It was Kenpachi after all.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A.N.

I think I should draw a picture of George in Bankai mode, it would be pretty.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

This is George centric, but there are other main players. And now we swirl to the shinigami.

And a curtain call for Momo, she will be back of course.

As for George…she's really powerful now huh. But don't worry, she will not be mary'sued. Nope. George is not all powerful…nope. Not at all.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


	13. Momodanger

Voiceover:

_My name is George. _

_I don't think I like war. _

_I don't think I ever will._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hichigo wasn't pleased. No, losing his arm did not make him a happy camper. He scowled fiercely, gathering his energies. What he was going to do was for his own good not for Ichigo's.

Back in the outside world, Ichigo was nursing his wounds. Kenpachi had nailed him good with a kick. The invaders of Hueco Mundo were all together talking, trying to find a way to work out their plan.

So far they came up with nothing. There were to different plans and they were not meant to work together. One was to rescue Orihime, the other was to retrieve Ichigo and his gang and kill Orihime if they had to if rescue was not a viable option.

"This is bullshit." Shouts Ichigo, his face drawn into angry lines. "You can't just write her off like that."

Byakuya's stony look broke no excuse or answer. He most likely didn't agree with the plan but he had to do his duty.

As Ichigo continued rant and as Rukia punched him in the guts, none noticed the rise of hollow energies. When they did it was too late, Ichigo's inner hollow rose up and smashed the ground with its remaining fist. The ground trembled as the other shinigami jumped back.

Hichigo took this moment to exert his power, forcing all his power into his stump. With a loud screech, he fought for time. He just needed a bit of time, then he would have usage of both arms. Ichigo would owe him dearly for this arm.

With a loud 'sluup' the arm grew back, a hollow arm of course with claws and intricate designs on it. With a loud screech, Hichigo bellowed again. Playing the idiot hurt his pride.

When Ichigo's human hand reached up to grab the white hollow mask growing on his face, Hichigo breathed a sigh of relief and let go. The mask shattered as did the arm, leaving behind skin and flesh.

Ichigo gasped several times, he freaked again. His inner hollow just ripped control from him. He just stared at his hands for a long time before blinking. Hands?

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice was a welcome intrusion.

Meanwhile George was sitting in the sand, completely bored out of her mind. She didn't know what to do now. She was no fighter, no hero. She was simply George and she enjoyed her waffles. But now…she was stuck in this war all because of her power.

She would trade all this power for a nice bed and peace of mind. Her kingdom for serenity, she wondered how her friends fared.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aizen looked at Momo, his face pleasant. "I need your help."

"Anything Aizen-sama." Came her earnest voice.

"Anything?" He sounded, pretended, to be genuinely surprised.

"Yes Aizen-sama." She sounded as if she was begging him to give her orders.

Aizen smirked, Grimmjow snorted and the balance of the universe tipped.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So George seemed fine?" Rube didn't sound pleased, ever.

"Yep." Mason nodded his head. He had recovered from his beheading and disarming. No lines, no scar no bruise. He looked normal if he wasn't already dead. "She had a sword and she goes really fast."

"He's not on drugs is he?" Rube looked to the other two women. "Because he's spinning one hell of tale."

Daisy shook her head. "No he's not lying. Momo went and betrayed us to her former boss and got Mason here beheaded." She sighed, when Mason got his head chopped off she felt concerned for him. She hated getting attached for no one ever reciprocated.

Maybe this time would be different.

Roxy drank her coffee. "What do the higher ups say?"

Rube grunted. "We are to continue our jobs, not interfere and ride it out. If the Japanese Reaper system is compromised, then something is to be done."

"Don't we have this 'if you attack us we'll fuck you up' program?" Roxy drank deeply. "Didn't they kidnap George and isn't she one of us? So isn't this like a declaration of war?"

Rube shook his head. "I asked. The timing…." He sighed. "She was transferred right before she got kidnapped. So in laymen terms we have no footing to stand on."

"We're screwed." Mason muttered, his head crashing into the table. "They're going to send her remains back to us in small bite sized chunks."

The whole group sighed, Rube frowned down at his plate of food. He picked up his glass and drew it up. "To peanut."

"To Georgia." Murmured Daisy.

"Don't die again." Mason added.

"Kick their ass girl." Roxy offered this last parting repast with a clink of glass.

They all drank.

KKKKKKKKKKK

A.N.

The **bold** words are the hollow's inner thoughts. The_ italicized_ are George's. When the hollow is in control, the _italicized_ words are there. When George is in control, the words remain normal.

This is George centric, but there are other main players. And now we swirl to the shinigami.

And a curtain call for Momo, she will be back of course. Momo…is one of the main players who get severely manipulated. Do you feel sorry for her? Or would you rather smack her on the head?

As for George…she's really powerful now huh. But don't worry, she will not be mary'sued. Nope. George is not all powerful…nope. Not at all.

I'm happy you guys like this story.

Anyways, please review. Tell me your thoughts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHhh  
HHHHHhhh  
HHHh  
HHH

HH

H

MUWAHAHAH. The inverted pyramid will have you push the review button!


End file.
